Shaman King Flowers: Viaje al Pasado
by M-Awesome
Summary: Yosuke ha encontrado la manera de viajar al pasado para convertirse en el shaman king y quitarle ese puesto a Hao, así mismo el shaman king pide ayuda a su equipo para que ellos también participen en el torneo de shamanes. ¿Como reaccionaran Hana y Men al ver a sus padres con su edad? ¿Como reaccionarán Yoh, Anna, Ren y Jeanne al conocer a sus hijos?. Pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

-Y ¿para que querías hablar conmigo? -preguntó un chico de cabello castaño largo sentado en su trono vestido únicamente con una especie de capa, sin duda el era el shaman king, Hao Asakura.

-Verás, solo quería informarte de que en unos días dejarás de ser el rey de los shamanes. -respondió con prepotencia un chico de cabello oscuro mientras que en su mano derecha sostenía un par de cartas, el capitán del equipo YVS Yosuke Kamogawa.

-¿Ya se te fue del todo la cabeza? -habló con burla Hao mientras una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-Ríe todo lo que quieras mientras puedas, pues yo me convertiré en el nuevo rey -dijo muy confiado de sus propias palabras Yosuke mostrando una carta en especial en la que los ojos de Hao se fijaron detenidamente.- Esta carta en particular me da el poder para poder viajar en el tiempo...un poder que solo los shaman king poseen...gracias a mi espíritu acompañante puedo viajar tanto al pasado como al futuro.

-¿A donde quieres llegar con todas estas tonterías que me estas soltando? -cuestionó el shaman king un poco fastidiado por la conversación que estaban teniendo.

-Pues a que viajaré al pasado, exactamente a hace 14 años a la shaman fight en donde mataré a todo el que se ponga en mi camino, tanto como si eres tu o tu familia y te arrebataré el título de shaman king. -dijo sonriente el chico aunque su sonrisa se borró en cuanto escuchó las carcajadas del Asakura.

-¿De que diablos te ríes infeliz? Soy mucho más poderoso que cualquier guerrero del pasado incluido tu.

-No dudo de tu poder, pero ¿crees que me quedaré de brazos cruzados ante esto?.

-No puedes abandonar tu puesto como shaman king...nadie puede detenerme -sentenció Yosuke desapareciendo de la vista de Hao.

-Eso ya lo veremos -susurró para si mismo pensando en hacerle una visita a cierto conocidos.

* * *

-¡Chicos se acabó el entrenamiento! -gritó una joven chica de cabellos dorados portando una bandeja con unos vasos de limonada mientras observaba a cuatro chicos jadeando y tirados en el suelo.

-Esta vez...te pasaste un poco...Alumi-san -dijo un chico de gafas y cabellos oscuros intentando coger aire.

-Si seguimos así...moriré un día de estos...-habló esta vez un chico de pelo azul y rojo.

-Eres un debilucho -exclamaron a la vez un espíritu con la forma de una chica y un niño de ojos rojos.

-¿Como me llamaron niños? -preguntó enfadado el chico levantándose del piso haciendo enojar a Men y Namaha.

-¿Quieres pelear? -dijo irritado el Tao apuntándolo con su lanza.

-Vas a morir por atreverte a llamarme niña Gakko Ibuki -dijo Namaha que al igual que Men lo apuntaba con DIVA.

-Ya dejen de pelear, si peleamos entre nosotros a cada momento y no comenzamos a comportarnos como un equipo moriremos en la Flor de Maíz. -habló por primera vez el líder del equipo de Hao, Hana Asakura tomando un poco de limonada dejando a todos boquiabiertos con sus palabras.

-Hana-kun...¿estás enfermo? -preguntó preocupado Yohane acercándose a su "primo".

-Pues no, no tienes fiebre -dijo Alumi tocando la frente de su prometido haciendo que se sonrojara- ¿Cuando fue que maduraste tanto? -habló ella de nuevo ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del rubio.

-Yo tampoco me esperaba esas palabras de tu parte sobrino -dijo una voz a sus espaldas que hicieron voltear a todos encontrándose ni más ni menos que con el actual shaman king y a quién deberían defender en el F.O.M.

-¿Que haces aquí tío Hao?.

-No seas insolente Hana, soy el shaman king después de todo.

-No empecemos como siempre y dinos de una buena vez que has venido a hacer aquí.

-¿Que no puedo pasarme a ver como le va a mi equipo?.

-Nunca lo has hecho -murmuró Men mirándolo seriamente.

-Es que estaba muy liado -mintió Hao para luego observar a Yohane y Gakko que lo miraban sorprendidos -¿Que les pasa a ustedes dos? parece que vieron un fantasma.

-Bueno, es la primera vez que te ven -dijo Alumi mirando divertida a ambos chicos que aún no salían de su asombro de que el shaman king estuviera ante sus propias narices.

-En fin, iré al grano, prestad atención porque os tengo preparada una misión muy importante en la que esta en juego sus vidas...-comenzó a decir Hao atrayendo la atención de todos quienes lo escuchaban atentamente.

-...necesito que viajéis al pasado, al torneo de shamanes de hace 14 años -dijo el Asakura sorprendiendo más aún a sus elegidos.

-El capitán del equipo YVS ha llegado hasta allí para ser proclamado como shaman king y vosotros debéis impedírselo -terminó de decir Hao.

-¿Viajar en el tiempo? No has visto muchas películas Hao -dijo Gakko recibiendo un fuerte golpe cortesía de Namaha que lo dejo KO.

Ante ese comentario Hao suspiró -Es igual de tonto que su maestro...en que momento le pediría ayuda al inútil de Horo Horo...

-Y una cosa más chicos, debéis encontrar a vuestro padres y hacer que os ayuden. Tenéis que conseguir que se os unan el grupo de Yoh, mi grupo y los soldados X...no será una lucha fácil y más os vale que os cuidéis y que los defendáis a todos pues como alguno de vuestros padres muera -Hao miró a Hana y Men. -...ustedes dos también morirían...

-Sería el momento perfecto para derrotar a mi padre de una vez por todas -musitó Hana mirando al suelo -Esta bien -dijo convencido mirando a su tío con una sonrisa.

-Bien, pues no se hable más -dijo el shaman king abriendo un portal. -El torneo de shamanes os espera.

Hana dio unos pasos hasta estar justo enfrente del portal, se quedó allí parado unos segundos hasta que sintió como alguien lo empujaba haciéndolo entrar en el portal. -No hay tiempo que perder -dijo Alumi entrando después de el seguida por Yohane. Men al ver esa escena solo bufó y cogió por el cuello a Gakko que seguía inconsciente y ambos se adentraron en el pasado.

-Tengan cuidado chicos -fue lo último que dijo Hao antes de cerrar el portal.

* * *

-¿¡Porque me empujaste pecho plano!? -preguntó enojado Hana tirado en el suelo.

-Si no lo hacía te hubieras quedado parado ahí delante de por vida -habló ella dirigiendo un vistazo al lugar -Sin duda estamos en la aldea apache -dijo ella atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros. -Lo mejor será separarnos para reunirlos a todos como dijo Hao a lo que los demás solo asintieron. Lo que ellos no sabían eran los acontecimientos que estaban sucediendo en el torneo de shamanes ese día.

* * *

A la orilla de un río se encontraban un grupo de muchachos juntos a sus espíritus acompañantes al parecer estaban teniendo una conversación con otras personas.

-¿En verdad piensas renunciar Yoh? -preguntó un chico de pequeña estatura mirando con preocupación a su amigo.

-Si es la única manera de que Ren vuelva a la vida, que así sea -respondió el chico de cabellos castaños mientras se quitaba del brazo su oráculo virtual y lo dejaba en el suelo.

-No entiendo que ganas con todo esto Yoh Asakura, pero lo bueno es que ya no te meterás en nuestro camino -dijo un hombre de cabello rubio acomodándose sus gafas a la vez que subía una pequeña colina en donde lo esperaban la doncella Jeanne y Lyserg que no dejaba de mirar el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo.

-Entonces...Ren Tao será revivido -habló la doncella mostrando una de sus sonrisas.

**-CONTINUARÁ-**

* * *

**Bueno, después de las vacaciones vuelvo con esto ¿Que les pareció este primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic? Si ya se que tengo otros fics empezados y sin terminar pero se me ocurrió esta idea y quise plasmarla como buenamente pude. Y con 4 fics empezados actualizaré un poco menos pero haré todo lo posible para hacerlo bien y que no tengan que esperar mucho todos aquellos que esperan los otros fics que tengo sin terminar :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y si quieren que lo continúe solo deben decírmelo, si dejan review y lo demás se agradece mucho también gracias a todos aquellos que lo leen y nos vemos pronto en otro fic.**

**Cuídense****, buen verano y ADIOS! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

-Lo mejor será dividirnos para reunirlos a todos tal y como Hao nos ordenó- comentó Alumi mientras caminaba junto con los chicos por la aldea apache.

-¿Y como lo hacemos? -preguntó Yohane haciendo que todos pararan en seco.

-Bueno...pues...

-No tienes ni idea ¿cierto? -dijo Hana en un tono burlón haciendo enojar a su prometida.

-¡CALLATE HANA, SOLO NECESITO PENSAR UNOS MINUTOS! -chilló cabreada la chica ocasionando que todos los shamanes que se encontraban cerca del grupo se les quedarán mirando con una gota de sudor.

-¿Y USTEDES QUE MIRAN? -preguntó molesta Alumi mirando a quienes la miraban que intimidados por el grito de la chica siguieron a lo suyo.

-Planead lo que queráis, yo me largo de aquí me irrita estar con vosotros -habló Men marchándose de allí.

-¿A donde vas Tao? -preguntó Gakko viendo como se iba del lugar.

-A buscar a los soldados X -respondió tajante-mente el chico de ojos rojos acelerando el paso.

-No le gusta perder el tiempo -comentó Yohane. -Nosotros también deberíamos hacer algo ¿no crees Alumi-san?.

-Si...bien, escúchenme atentamente -comenzó a decir ella para luego proseguir- Gakko, tu irás a buscar al equipo de Ren.

-De acuerdo -contestó el mientras emprendía su marcha.

-Yohane, tu encuentra al equipo "Funbari Onsen", Hana tu convence a Hao de que venga en donde se hospedan todos.

-¿Y tu que harás? -preguntó ahora el heredero de los Asakura.

-Iré a por Anna-sama.

* * *

-Si tan solo supiera en donde se encuentran, maldición -decía un niño de cabello blanco mirando a todos lados.

-Ryu -dijo una voz a espaldas de Men que se sobresalto al escucharla y volteo para ver de quién se trataba: Manta Oyamada y Ryunosuke Umemiya -¿Estás seguro de que la doncella de hierro podrá revivir a Ren? - Esas palabras por parte del enano cabezón hicieron que Men abriera los ojos como platos, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Ren? ¿doncella de hierro? ¿revivir?...¿su padre había muerto y su madre lo resucitaría?. Ambos les habían contado muchas historias sobre cosas que pasaron en el torneo pero nunca supo de esa anécdota.

-Claro que si Manta, después de todo la doncella le hizo una promesa a Don Yoh, aunque si quieres podríamos ir a ver que hacen. -propuso el chico de cabello extravagante. Ante esa contestación Men sonrió, era una buena oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía. Así que en cuanto Ryu y Manta se dirigieron hasta donde Ren sería revivido, el Tao los fue siguiendo a una distancia prudente para no ser descubierto.

* * *

-Hermano háblame, dime que te pasa -decía preocupada una muchacha de cabello azul caminando por una playa detrás de su hermano que lo hacía mirando al suelo.

-No insistas Pilika, no hablara...se ve que le ha afectado mucho -dijo un chico moreno de pelo afro.

-¿A que te refieres Chocolove? -preguntó curiosa la hermana menor de Horo.

-Bueno...verás es que...Ren...ha muerto...-informó con voz quebrada el americano.

-¿QUE? -gritó incrédula pues ella no sabía que Ren había muerto.

-¿Que demonios...-habló por primera vez desde hace horas Horo Horo dirigiendo su vista hacía donde el equipo de hielo estaba siendo atacado por dos de los seguidores de Hao. -KORORO OVERSOUL -gritó el ainu poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-¡HERMANO TEN CUIDA...-Pilika no pudo seguir hablando pues quedó sumamente sorprendida al ver como un chico extraño que no había visto antes derrotaba de un solo golpe a los "amigos" de Hao.

-¿Quién eres tu? -cuestionó sorprendido Horo Horo aún sin deshacer su posesión de objetos.

-Mi nombre es Gakko Ibuki y esta -dijo señalando a una chica que se encontraba a su lado. -...es mi espíritu acompañante, Namaha...es un placer volver a verlo maestro -terminó de hablar el chico haciendo una reverencia ante un Horo Horo todavía más sorprendido.

-¿M-Ma-Maestro?. **(Sí, en esta historia Horo fue quien entrenó a Gakko, no se si en el manga será igual o no) **

* * *

-Señor Hao...Billy y Brocken han sido derrotados por un chico extraño que Opacho no conoce y que dice llamarse Gakko Ibuki -informó gracias a sus poderes la niña a lo que Hao solo sonrió.

-Vaya un chico extraño ¿eh? ha de ser fuerte para vencer a esos dos el solo. -dijo sin dejar de sonreír el Asakura.

-¿Gakko fuerte? eso es que aun no me conociste a mi -dijo una voz que hizo que Hao y todos sus seguidores voltearan a verle.

-¿Quién demonios eres tu? ¿Y que haces aquí? Se supone que nadie puede acercarse a este lugar -dijo enojado Luchist al ver al muchacho rubio entrar como si nada.

-Ven conmigo -ordenó Hana ignorando por completo a Luchist a Hao quién aún seguía sonriendo.

-Eres valiente y a la vez estúpido para venir hasta aquí y darme ordenes a mí. -contestó el shaman del fuego mientras los demás miraban atónitos la escena, es decir, ningún mocoso le ordena nada así como así al gran y todopoderoso Hao Asakura.

-Hmp...supongo que lo estúpido me vendrá por mi padre y lo valiente por mi madre ¿no crees tío Hao? -dijo Hana con una sonrisa.

* * *

-¿Entonces...dices que vienes del futuro? y que tu nombre es Yohane Asakura y que eres de la otra rama de los Asakura ¿cierto? -dijo con su típica sonrisa Yoh mirando al chico de gafas mientras que Fausto dormía tranquilamente en la misma habitación.

-Si, me alegra que por fin lo entienda Yoh-san -dijo Yohane suspirando de alivio pues era la quinta vez que le explicaba a Yoh su viaje al pasado.

-¿Y es una habilidad especial? porque me gustaría aprenderla jijiji ¿me enseñas? -preguntó más sonriente aún Yoh.

-¿Eh? bueno...esto...jejeje..._"¿como puede ser tan tonto?"_ -pensó Yohane con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

* * *

-¿Ustedes han oído la historia de la bella durmiente? -preguntó de repente la doncella de hierro cuando ya todos los soldados X se habían acomodado en aquella fábrica abandonada.

-¿La historia de la bella durmiente? -preguntó para si mismo Tokagero.

-Parece que no nos hablaba a nosotros Ryu -dijo aliviado Manta tirado a ras de suelo para que no los descubrieran.

-Que linda es la doncella -susurró Ryu haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Manta.

-Ryunosuke Umemiya morirá por decir esas cosas -murmuró Men escondido detrás de un árbol pero a sus oídos llegaron las palabras de Ryu.

-¿Se refiere al cuento de hadas? -cuestionó uno de los soldados X.

-Así es -respondió la doncella. -la princesa cae en un sueño eterno debido a una maldición y solo el beso del príncipe podía despertarla. -aclaró Jeanne.

O.O -eran las miradas de Lyserg, Ryu, Manta, Men y Ren en forma de "espíritu" al escuchar las palabras de la doncella.

-Pero los milagros no existen sin alguna razón -prosiguió la chica.

-No...no puede ser...-decía incrédulo Ren.

-El príncipe era un shaman con habilidades curativas, Ren Tao también será revivido con un beso -informó la doncella. **-Insertar música épica-**

-¡AAAAHHHH! -gritó Ren rojo a más no poder.

-Dios que existes entre el cielo y la tierra, por favor cura el cuerpo de este hombre y regresa su espíritu al lugar que pertenece. -recitó Jeanne antes de usar sus poderes.

-¡MAIDEN-CHAN! -se escuchó el grito proveniente de un hombre que había entrado sin previo aviso en la fábrica rompiendo una ventana. -Por favor mateme y luego revivame. -gritó Ryu a los cuatro vientos.

-¿Cómo? -dijo la doncella volteando a verlo.

-Ryu...le dije que estuviera escondido -dijo atónito Manta viendo la espectacular entrada de su amigo.

-¡Este hombre es idiota! -gritó Men enfadado por la aparición de Ryu.

-¿Eh? -dijo sorprendido Ryu al ver como no era Jeanne quién besaba a Ren sino -¿Shamash lo esta besando?...esto pasó porque la doncella no se explicó con claridad y por eso actué sin pensar...esto es malo, hola Lyserg -saludó Ryu a su amigo de pelo verde que lo miraba sorprendido.

-...Ryu-san...

-¡TU! ¡TE ATREVES A INTERRUMPIR NUESTRA CEREMONIA SAGRADA! -dijo muy alterado Marco apuntándolo con su pistola- ¡TE VOY A...

-Correcto -dijo una voz conocida por todos haciendo que Marco se detuviera al instante.

-Si ibas a causar problemas debiste hacerlo antes así no me hubieran revivido, eres muy lento Ryu -recriminó Ren levantándose de donde yacía.

-¡REN! -exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

-Tus palabras son peculiares, Maiden-sama te ha revivido ¿y no muestras gratitud? -dijo Marco dándole la espalda.

-¿Gratitud? Yo nunca pedí su ayuda, solo me causaron más molestias. -dijo Ren escupiendo al suelo haciendo enojar más aún a Marco pero antes de poder actuar otra voz lo paró.

-Marco tiene razón papá -dijo Men apoyado en el marco de la puerta a lo que todos se giraron a mirarlo. -deberías agradecer a mamá que te reviviera -terminó de decir el pequeño Tao clavando sus ojos rubíes en los ojos dorados de su padre.

-¿¡QUE!?.

-¿Que dijiste enano? ¿llamaste a maiden-chan mamá y al desgraciado de Ren papá? -gritó Ryu a escasos metros de la cara de Men, en esos momentos Ryu sintió un corte en su cabeza y la mitad de su cabello caer al suelo.

-No tienes derecho a gritarme Ryunosuke Umemiya -dijo Men con la posesión de objetos de la lanza hecha.

-¡MI CABELLO! -gritó Ryu recogiendo del suelo su preciado cabello y abrazándolo mientras lloraba.

-¡MI LANZA! -chilló ahora Ren. -Pero que revivir es este, veo dos Bason, genial ahora veo doble -decía furioso Ren.

-INSOLENTE ¿como osas mancillar el nombre de Maiden-sama uniéndola con este demonio? -dijo Marco atacando con su espíritu a Men, ante la mirada de extrañeza de Ren _"¿Demonio?...no creo que sea para tanto" _-pensó el chino y volviendo a la batalla algo o alguien se interpuso en el camino del espíritu de Marco derrotándolo.

-¡AHORA HAY DOS SHAMASH! -gritó Lyserg con asombro a la vez que Marco se ajustaba sus gafas con fastidio.

-¿Me creen ahora? -preguntó Men viendo a sus padres.

-Hijo...-susurró Jeanne para que solo ella lo escuchará.

-Manta -llamó Ren con la voz quebrada.- llévame...con...Fausto -termino de decir antes de caer desmayado por un ataque al corazón.

* * *

-Vaya...al parecer...llegué tarde -dijo Anna al llegar al lugar en donde estaba tirado en el suelo el oráculo virtual de Yoh.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde -habló una voz detrás suyo- porque eso es lo que usted me enseño Anna-sama

-¿Quién eres? y ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? no recuerdo haberte visto en mi vida. -dijo fríamente la itako.

-Mi nombres es Alumi Niumbirch, también conocida como Anna III, hija de la apache Silver, su discípula y futura nuera -respondió Alumi dejando impresionada a Anna.

**-CONTINUARÁ- **

* * *

**Antes de nada aclarar que los primeros capítulos como pudieron comprobar habrán pequeñas escenas del manga (cambiado a mi manera para el transcurso de la historia) pues el manga no me pertenece. Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo, el de las presentaciones, no me quedó como quería pero tampoco me desagrada, solo espero que lo disfruten.**

**Y he de agradecer todo el apoyo que tuvo este fic en su primer capítulo, muchas gracias, en verdad me dieron ganas de llorar TTwTT intentaré seguir haciéndolo lo mejor posible para que ustedes estén contentos y les siga gustando el leerlo, a continuación contestaré los reviews del capítulo anterior que fueron muchos:**

**Mary: **Espero que siga siendo interesante y sí Anna ya está embarazada de Hana aquí.

**Edy Asakura: **Bueno pues aquí tienes el segundo capítulo jejeje espero que te guste a ti y a todos :D.

**Didi: **Si te gustó como empezó haré lo mejor para que te sigas gustando hasta el final.

**Namaha Ibuki: **Pues aquí tienes la reacción de todos, que intenté hacerlas lo más cómicas posibles jajaja saludos a ti también ^^.

**Guest: **respira y toma aire jejeje espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar.

**Seyram Asakura: **No se yo si los viajes en el tiempo son ideas muy originales pero bueno jajaja gracias por leer :).

**Cranky Sky: **Bueno lo que harán Hana y Men ahora será -censurado por spoiler- y todo eso xD.

**Victor: **Gracias por leer y actualice lo más rápido que pude.

**Eevee24: **Espero que aunque no te atraiga leer fics de Shaman King este si te atraiga :D.

**Selma-Itako: **Pues la verdad es que Ren perdió mis respetos por su reacción un poco histérica jejeje, no me demandes QwQ. Y como ya respondí en otro review sip, Anna ya está embarazada

**Naileth: **Espero que también te haya gustado este segundo capítulo.

**Minamo: **Gracias por los consejos, sin embargo son cosas que paso por alto muchas veces, en cuanto a las descripciones no es que sean mi fuerte precisamente jejeje.

**Se que soy pesado pero en verdad muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el primer capitulo y dejaron review y a los que solo leyeron también. Y también agradecer a quienes leyeron mi fic de "problemas en el centro comercial". ADIOS!**


	3. Chapter 3

-No creo nada de lo que has dicho, no te he visto en mi vida, además ni siquiera tengo un hijo -dijo Anna con su actitud fría habitual mirando mal a Alumi.

-Y que tal si yo le dijera que se cual es su estado actual -respondió Alumi con una media sonrisa.

-¿Estado?-

-Anna-sama usted esta embarazada ¿me equivocó?- las palabras de la chica hicieron que la itako abriera los ojos como platos, ella juraría que no se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera se lo dijo a Yoh _"¿como es que esta chica sabe eso?...a no ser que diga la verdad"._

-Supongo que no me queda otra opción que creerte-

-¿Quiere ver a su hijo?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa a lo que Anna solo asintió levemente.

* * *

Pasó un tiempo hasta que todos empezaron a llegar a la casa en donde se reunirían donde ya esperaban Yoh, Fausto, Tamao y Yohane. Los primeros en llegar fueron el grupo de Horo, Chocolove, Pilika y Gakko, seguido del grupo de Men.

-¡Fausto necesitamos tu ayuda como médico! -gritó Manta al mismo entrar por la puerta, detrás de el venían Ryu que cargaba a un desmayado Ren, Men y los soldados X.

-¿Esta vivo? -preguntaron al unísono Yoh, Chocolove y Horo.

-Digamos que está debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte -contestó Ryu

-¿Que le pasó?-

-Ataque al corazón -se apresuró a decir Fausto mientras examinaba el cuerpo del chino.

-Ah...Soldados X -comenzó a hablar Yoh con voz de niño bueno a lo que todos los mencionado le giraron a ver- ¿Me dejan volver al torneo? -preguntó con ojos de cachorrito.

-¡NO! -gritó irritado Marco mientras lo apuntaba con su arma.

-Marco por favor cálmate -pidió la doncella a lo que este obedeció sin rechistar.

-¡AH! ¿QUE HARÉ? ¡SI ANNA SE ENTERA ME MATARÁ! -lloró descontrolada mente Yoh mientras Tamao y Amidamaru intentaban consolarlo sin éxito.

-¿Estos son los guerreros elementales? -preguntó Men sentándose al lado de Gakko y Yohane.

-No, creo que nos equivocamos de sujetos -dijo Gakko mirando con una gota de sudor en su nuca a todos en aquella habitación.

-Que diminutos son -dijo una voz conocida por todos entrando en la sala.

-¡HAO! -gritaron todos mientras se ponían en pie para combatir.

-¿Y este recibimiento?. Vamos no vengo a pelear, ya pueden disolver sus Oversouls-

-Es cierto, vino por que yo lo llamé -dijo un muchacho rubio entrando después de Hao y ocupaba su asiento al lado de Yohane.

-Oh capitán has vuelto -exclamaron Gakko y Yohane al verlo llegar.

-¿Tu no me llamas capitán Tao? -preguntó con burla Hana haciendo enojar a Men.

-Déjalo Asakura, no quiere ensuciarme con tu asquerosa sangre-

-¿Asakura? -preguntó Yoh -¿Sois hermanos? -le habló ahora a Yohane.

-Soy tu hijo estúpido -dijo fastidiado Hana atacando con una de sus patadas a Yoh dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

-¿H-H-HIJO!?...vaya creo que yo también me voy a desmayar...

-Eh, Eh, espera...¿Hijo? ¿Asakura? ¿Tao? ¿Quienes sois vosotros? -preguntó Horo mirando a Men y Hana.

-Hana Asakura, futuro hijo de este idiota -señaló a Yoh que se encontraba casi en el mismo estado que Ren- y de Anna Kyoyama. -las palabras de Hana sorprendieron a todos los que no lo conocían ¿YOH Y ANNA TENDRÍAN UN HIJO?.

-Y yo soy Men Tao, futuro hijo de Ren Tao y Iron Maiden Jeanne -explicó ahora Men sorprendiendo aún más a los presentes.

-¿¡QUE!? -gritaron todos haciendo sonrojar un poco a Jeanne y enojar al pequeño Tao.

-¿PORQUE LOS MÁS IDIOTAS SE QUEDAN SIEMPRE CON LAS MÁS BONITAS? -gritó Horo Horo llorando en un rincón.

-Que molestos y tontos son todos ustedes -comentó Men.

-Sacó el carácter de Ren -suspiró Lyserg.

-Y Hana el de su madre -dijo ahora Hao.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo? -preguntó la anteriormente nombrada por Hao entrando por la puerta de la casa acompañada de Alumi.

-N-N-Nada- contestó rápidamente Hao empezando a sudar frío y aunque lo negará millones de veces, Anna lo intimidaba ¿y a quién no? ¿cierto?.

-Hum...-la itako miró por toda la habitación: idiotas, soldados X, Hao, más idiotas, Fausto intentando revivir a Ren, niños del futuro, Yoh shockeado por la noticia de que Hana era su hijo...

-Necesitamos una casa más grande.-dijo haciendo que todos cayeran de espaldas -...Yoh se que abandonaste el torneo. -volvió a hablar dirigiéndose a su prometido que se levantaba del suelo con dificultades.

-S-S-Si bueno verás jijiji...

-No importa, después de todo Ren fue revivido-

-Anna...-

-AH! ¡Quieren dejar de hablar de una maldita vez y escuchar lo que tenemos que decir! -gritó Hana ya harto de la situación-

**¡PAF!**

Todos se quedaron con los ojos como platos al ver como Anna le daba una bofetada con su legendaria izquierda a Hana haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos. -Dudo mucho que te educará como para que andes diciendo esas cosas-

-¡EXACTO PORQUE NUNCA ME EDUCASTE! -gritó aún más Hana con una de sus manos en su mejilla roja.

* * *

Habían pasado unos minutos desde la anterior escena, al final todo acabó con una pequeña discusión entre madre e hijo que gracias a la intervención de Alumi acordaron hablar después sobre eso. Mientras en otra habitación Fausto, Manta y Pilika intentaban hacer que Ren despertará.

-Maldición parece que ninguna de las medicinas que tengo aquí sirven para que despierte-

-¿Y que podemos hacer Fausto? -preguntó el enano cabezón. **( Me gusta ese apodo :3 )**

-Creo que tengo una idea -dijo Pilika yendo a la cocina a por una botella de leche y cuando volvió a la habitación la vació en la cara de Ren haciendo que este se incorporará de inmediato lamiendo la leche que había quedado en su rostro como si fuera un gato.

-¡Oh, una nueva medicina! -exclamó Fausto tomando muestras de la leche para verlas por el microscopio.

-¿Como lo supiste Pilika?-

-Soy la entrenadora del equipo conozco todos los secretos de mi hermano, Ren y Chocolove-

-Dejaos de tonterías y llevadme con los demás- habló por primera vez el chino que junto con Pilika y Manta entraron a la sala donde todos estaban ¿¡COMIENDO!? _"demonios como pueden estar tan tranquilos" _se cuestiono a si mismo el chino sentándose y quedando en frente de Hao que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Que?-

-Nada solo que ¿no eres muy joven para que te den infartos?-

-¿QUIERES MORIR?-

-Si van a luchar hacedlo fuera- dijo Anna a la vez que seguía con su comida.

-¡QUE NIÑA MÁS LINDA! -chilló Ryu mirando a Alumi y haciéndola sonrojar mientras esta murmuraba "idiota"

-Ryu agradecería que le hablaras con más respeto a mi prometida -dijo un poco enojado y celoso Hana mirando con furia al hombre de peinado extraño.

-¿QUE? ¿PROMETIDA?...moriré solo...-dijo ahora Ryu llorando en un rincón.

-Dime que yo al menos tendré novia en el futuro -dijo Horo mirando a Gakko.

-Emm...no sigues sin novia en el futuro, lo siento jejeje -respondió este.

-Ryu hazte a un lado -habló otra vez Horo Horo yendo a llorar al lado de Ryu.

-Hermano siempre me avergüenzas-

-Hana, no crees que deberías empezar a decir algo ya -dijo Men mientras bufaba por ver el estúpido comportamiento de los amigos idiotas de su padre.

-Si -respondió este parándose de su lugar haciendo que todos lo miraran- Esto...no se que decir jejeje -rió nerviosamente haciendo que todos de nuevo se cayeran de espaldas.

-Definitivamente, heredó la estupidez de Yoh -dijo Anna mientras se incorporaba.

-Anda cállate, ya hablo yo -dijo Alumi también levantándose de su asiento.

-Como ya todos saben venimos del futuro, sin embargo no saben cual es el motivo de nuestro viaje y es que el shaman king que fue proclamado en este torneo nos mandó venir aquí con una misión que tenemos que cumplir -hizo una pausa para luego proseguir- Hao fue nombrado como shaman king...

-¿QUE?-

-Soy el mejor- **( Adivinen quien fue el que dijo eso xD )**

-Pero gracias al trabajo de Yoh-san Anna-sama y demás sus planes de hacer un mundo solo de shamanes finalmente no se llevó a cabo. Años después de este torneo se celebrará otra batalla llamada flor de maíz que se compone de 8 equipos en el que cada uno de los miembros de dichos equipos es elegido por un shaman king, nosotros somos el equipo que representará a Hao en dicho torneo. Pero hace un día, el capitán de uno de los equipos viajó hasta esta época para proclamarse como shaman king y nuestro deber es impedirlo, por eso les hemos reunido a todos aquí. -finalizó de narrar Alumi volviendo a sentarse dejando un tiempo de silencio en la sala.

-No me he enterado de nada -habló Horo rompiendo el silencio que había y ganándose un par de golpes por parte de Ren y Pilika a causa de su comentario.

-¡ME NIEGO! ¡El objetivo de los Soldados X es matar a Hao! ¡Nosotros jamás nos uniríamos a el ni a ustedes! -gritó cabreado Marco sacando su pistola.

-Marco vuelve a sentarte por favor -le pidió la doncella tomando un poco de té.

-Pero doncella...

-¿Quién es la líder de los Soldados X?-

-Usted...-respondió resignado volviendo a ocupar su asiento ante la burlas de Horo, Ren y Yoh que murmuraban cosas como **"perrito faldero"**, **"lameculos"** o **"lerdo"**.

-Pero si requieren la ayuda de todos nosotros eso quiere decir que ese enemigo es fuerte -dijo Hao observando a su sobrino.

-Si, lo es y mucho por eso necesitamos la ayuda de todos ustedes porque si lo intentáramos nosotros solos lo más probable sería que muriéramos, a pesar de todo el odio que se tienen entre ustedes deben cooperar para ayudarnos a salvar el mundo de un terrible futuro-

-Pero si les ayudamos quiero seguir siendo el shaman king -pidió Hao ante la negativa de todos sin embargo Hana y su equipo le prometieron que así sería.

-Entonces esta claro lo que debemos hacer a partir de ahora -dijo Anna atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes. -Entrenar -

-¡NOOOO!-

-Bien, esto ¿Alumi? -la nombrada asintió con la cabeza- tu te encargarás del entrenamiento de ellos tres -ordenó la itako señalando a Yohane, Gakko y Men. -Pilika tu entrenarás al equipo de Ren- Horo y Chocolove empezaron a llorar- y yo me encargaré de los Asakura -finalizó la rubia mirando a Yoh, Hao y Hana.

-Los demás también deberán entrenar por su cuenta ¿me entendieron?-

-Si...

-De acuerdo empecemos el entrenamiento -volvió a hablar Anna llevándose con ella a su prometido, su cuñado y su hijo.

-Nosotros también deberíamos empezar ya a entrenar -habló ahora Alumi mientras salía de la casa seguida de Men, Yohane y Gakko.

-¡Vamos chicos a entrenar! -intentó animar Pilika a unos deprimidos Horo Horo y Chocolove.

-Esto...yo acabo de ser revivido, no creo estar en la mejores condiciones para entrenar -se excuso Ren pero lo único que consiguió fue enfurecer a la ainu.

-¡TAO! -chilló la joven peli azul a todo pulmón, intimidado el chino se levantó de su asiento como un resorte para no tener que hacer un entrenamiento doble made in Pilika.

-Supongo que los soldados X también deberíamos prepararnos para el combate -dijo la doncella Jeanne ante las miradas de Marco y Lyserg y así poco a poco todos comenzaron a entrenar duramente.

* * *

-Anna...¿aún no? -preguntó llorando Yoh haciendo su típico entrenamiento mientras Hana y Hao obligados por Anna hacían 100 abdominales.

-No -contestó ella tajante mente aunque ya había pasado un tiempo desde que su cronometro llegó a cero.

-Demonios, no soporto esa estúpida actitud de ese tonto -musitó Hana mirando a su padre mientras el hacía el ejercicio.

-Parece que lo odias ¿pasó algo entre vosotros en el futuro? -le preguntó Hao curioso.

-Es una larga historia, creo que debería hablar con ellos...

* * *

-Hermano aún te quedan 23 vueltas, Chocolove a ti 27 -dijo Pilika mientras veía pasar corriendo y exhaustos a ambos chicos- 154...155...vamos Tao ¿que ya no puedes más? -preguntó de forma burlona la pequeña hermana de Horo Horo que se encontraba sentada en la espalda de Ren mientras este se encontraba haciendo flexiones, al parecer su intentó de escapar del entrenamiento solo le causó más problemas.

-Maldita niña, juro que algún día me las pagarás...-murmuró Ren muerto de cansancio intentando subir una vez más pero le resultaba imposible. -Pilika...pesas demasiado...-dijo el Tao sin aliento.

-¿COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME GORDA? SOLO POR TU OFENSA TE TRIPLICARÉ EL ENTRENAMIENTO -gritó una ofendida Pilika sumamente enfadada por el comentario de Ren.

-Ahh...diablos...mujeres ¿quién las entiende?...

-Papá me has decepcionado pensé que eras más fuerte -musitó un niño de pelo blanco y ojos rojos viendo desde la lejanía el duro entrenamiento de su padre.

-Los entrenamientos de Pilika-san son muy duros, yo los probé en mis carnes -lloró un chico de pelo rojo y azul a su lado.

-Sigo diciendo que eres muy débil -comentó Namaha apareciendo de la nada.

-¿QUE ME DIJISTE? -y ahí va otra de las frecuentes peleas entre Gakko y Namaha.

-¿Estos dos no tendrán algo entre ellos?-preguntó Men observando ahora la pelea entre esos dos.

-Sería raro ella es un espíritu -dijo Yohane con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Bueno existe algo llamado necrofilia -habló ahora el pequeño Tao recordando aquella vez que sin querer entró en la habitación de su tía Jun, ese recuerdo le dio un pequeño escalofrío. **( Creo que le causé un trauma al pobre Men xDD ).**

-¿Que es eso de la necrofilia?-

-Mejor que no lo sepas-

Sin embargo nadie se dio cuenta de que un chico los observaba desde lo alto de un árbol -Así que el equipo de Hao eh...esto se pone interesante...-

**-CONTINUARÁ-**

* * *

**Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de esta historia que estoy viendo que les esta gustando bastante y eso me alegra :D así que lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo para que les siga gustando tanto como hasta ahora y ahora vamos con las respuestas a los reviews:**

**Didi: **No es que me haya quedado muy bien el encuentro familiar de los Asakura jajaja pero en fin veremos a ver que pasa con Yoh, Anna y Hana en los siguientes capítulos.

**Mary: **Ren ha conseguido el récord de morir en un mismo día dos veces...bueno la segunda vez se salvó...por poco xD.

**angel guest: **Hubiera quedado muy épico un combate entre Hao y Hana jejeje, la verdad es que Hana se salvó porque si aquí también Hao lee mentes.

**Seyram Asakura:** Bueno aún queda un poco para que Anna revele que esta embarazada, pero en ese momento las caras de todos serán muy épicas.

**Victor: **Veamos, em Chocolove no pierde la vista por un cambio que haré con respecto al manga y es que Seyram y Redseb no aparecen en esta historia, no como niños al menos **-ALERTA SPOILER!-** Sigamos, puede que haya pelea entre Yoh y Hana...o puede que no, no lo se, pero si la hay será en el último capítulo y aquí el espíritu acompañante de Hana es Amidamaru.

**Namaha Ibuki: **Hice bien en enviar a Yohane con Yoh porque si llega a ser cualquier otro a la tercera explicación ya lo habría matado xDD

**Cranky Sky: **No Yoh no se golpeo en la cabeza, solo que Hao fue el gemelo que se llevó toda la inteligencia jajaja.

**Eevee24: ¿**este largo no? Es que si hago los capítulos más largos el fic se acabaría enseguida jijiji, espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar.

**Selma-itako:** Si Anna se lo ha tomado con calma al igual que Jeanne...creo que con demasiada calma, los peores parados fueron Yoh y Ren xD.

**zahitinista3: **Me alegra que te guste :D.

**Naileth:** Fausto va a ser importante en la historia con tantas sorpresas y más que van a haber va a tener mucho trabajo jaja.

**Ya me despido no sin antes agradecer a todos por los reviews y recuerden si tienen alguna duda o pregunta sobre el fic me lo escriben en su review y yo la respondo en el siguiente capítulo ¡ADIOS!**


	4. Chapter 4

-Ha sido un duro entrenamiento el de hoy -dijo un exhausto Yoh dentro de unos baños termales.**  
**

-No aguantas nada -replicó Ren que se encontraba a su lado.

-Pero si tu eras el que le estaba rogando a mi hermana para detener el entrenamiento -dijo ahora Horo Horo con un tono burlón riéndose de su compañero.

-Cállate esa a la que tu llamas hermana esta muy mal de la cabeza, ella está loca y tu eres tonto ahora entiendo que ustedes dos estén emparentados-

-¿QUE DIJISTE?-

-Cállense los dos, ¿no se cansan de discutir? -preguntó de forma retórica Hana que junto con Gakko y Yohane estaban allí acompañándolos a los tres.

-¿Se consideraría asesinato matar a alguien que aún no ha nacido? -se preguntó a si mismo Ren mirando mal al pequeño Asakura.

-No creo que llegues a tocarme ni un solo pelo -se burló Hana a la vez que bufaba.

-Oigan ¿y en donde se encuentran los demás? -preguntó Yoh en un intento de parar la inminente batalla entre Ren y su hijo.

-Todos están cenando excepto Alumi que fue a hablar con Silver y Men que fue a cenar con los Soldados X -ante esas últimas palabras pronunciadas por Yohane, Ren soltó un suspiro.

-¿Aún no te haces a la idea? -cuestionó Gakko.

-¿La líder de los soldados X? ¿En que estaría pensando? ¿Acaso me volveré loco en el futuro?-

-¿Eso quiere decir que tengo vía libre para seducir a maiden-chan? -preguntó Horo sonrojándose.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! -gritó a modo de respuesta un también sonrojado Ren.

-Ey ¿y ese grito? ¿estas celoso? -intentó picar todavía más Horo al chino.

-¿COMO DEMONIOS VOY A ESTAR YO CELOSO? ¡ADEMÁS TU NO CONSEGUIRÍAS SEDUCIR NI A UNA CABRA!-

-¿QUE HAS DICHO?-

-Allá van otra vez -suspiró Yohane.

-Déjalos, es la manera que tienen de demostrar su amistad jijiji, pero Ren ¿estas seguro de que Jeanne no te gusta ni un poquito?- preguntó Yoh deteniendo la pelea entre Horo y el chino que ante la pregunta del Asakura se le subieron los colores y todos observaron con curiosidad al Tao.

-Bueno...es linda...-admitió Ren más rojo que un tomate y no era por la temperatura del agua.

-¡LO SABÍA TE GUSTA! -gritó Horo haciendo que el tongari de Ren creciera considerablemente.

-¡VAS A MORIR!-

-OH EL GRAN REN TAO ENAMORADO ¿QUIÉN LO DIRÍA? JAJAJAJA-

-¡DEJA DE BURLARTE DE MÍ!-

-¡ASALTADOR DE CUNAS!- **( Cierto Ren es un asaltador de cunas, en aquella época Jeanne tenía 10 años y el 14 jajaja )**

**-**JAJAJAJA- rieron todos por el comentario de Horo, todos menos Ren.

-¡No tengo tiempo para sus estupideces!...tengo cosas que hacer -informó el Tao saliendo de las termas con un cabreo de mil demonios.

* * *

Se encontraba una muchacha de cabellos rubios caminando por las desiertas calles de la aldea apache, se le veía cansada pues acaba de tener una difícil conversación con Silver, Kalim y Goldva, todo para que aceptarán que un nuevo equipo se inscribiera en el torneo. Evidentemente para que los tres la creyeran tuvo que recurrir a contar el viajecito en el tiempo, le dijo a Silver también que ella era su hija cosa que hizo que el apache se desmayará de inmediato. Ante ese último recuerdo solo soltó un suspiro.

-¿Porque todos los padre son tan estúpidos? -se preguntó a si misma pues a Ren le había dado un infarto y Yoh casi lo mismo.

-Vaya, vaya ¿a quién tenemos aquí? -dijo la voz de un misterioso chico que salió de entre las penumbras de la noche para presentarse ante Alumi -Así que la manager del equipo Hao.

-TU!...

-Si en efecto yo, Yosuke Kamogawa el capitán del equipo YVS, en verdad me sorprende que tu y ese débil equipo en el que estas hayáis llegado hasta aquí, no sabía que vosotros también queríais morir.

-Jamás dejaríamos que el título de shaman king cayera en manos de una persona como tu.-

-Por favor, harás que me sonroje con esas lindas palabras-

-Veo que ya has conseguido participar en el torneo -dijo la chica mirando hacia el brazo izquierdo del chico en donde estaba colocado su oráculo virtual.

-Si, fue un fallo que ustedes tuvieron, mientras que vosotros llegasteis con el torneo empezado yo viaje un día antes de las pruebas de admisión, una vez más mi inteligencia sobrepasa la vuestra y la de ese tonto shaman king llamado Hao.

-Sin embargo nosotros ya hemos sido incluidos en el torneo-

-Era lo que me esperaba -dijo el chico comenzando a caminar- dile a ese tonto novio tuyo que le estaré esperando para darle su merecido -dicho esto desapareció de la vista de Alumi y ella decidió seguir su camino.

* * *

-¿Se encuentra bien amo Hana? -preguntó Amidamaru apareciendo de la nada mirando con preocupación a su amo que desde que había terminado de tomar el baño se había quedado ahí sentado en el pasto mirando al cielo, ni siquiera había cenado, nada.

-No te preocupes Amidamaru, estoy bien, solo pensaba en lo que nos deparará en los siguientes días-

-¿Pensar? Nunca has hecho algo así y dudo mucho que lo estés haciendo ahora -habló una voz conocida por el.

-No estoy con ánimos de discutir pecho plano -respondió el chico sin mirarla cuando ella se sentó a su lado.

-Yo tampoco, estoy bastante cansada la verdad-

-Entonces ¿que haces aquí?-

-Solo quería darte esto -dijo ella tirandole sobre el regazo un oráculo virtual.

-¿Como sabías que lo quería de color azul?-

-Soy tu prometida ¿recuerdas?, y una buena prometida ha de saber las cosas básicas del hombre con el que se va a casar, cosas como su color favorito-

-Tendrás el pecho plano pero también tienes tus virtudes -dijo el chico sonriendo un poco.

-Eres especialista en cargarte todos nuestros momentos íntimos-

-No me gusta tener momentos íntimos con nadie, creía que lo sabías-

-Claro que lo sé, pero hoy no tendrás otro remedio -exclamó la chica viendo como otra joven parecida a Alumi se acercaba a ellos dos. -Mejor os dejo solos -dijo ella despidiéndose de su prometido con un leve beso en la mejilla.

-Es una buena chica -dijo Anna mirando como Alumi entraba en la casa, Hana solo gruño.

-No te hagas el tonto, en el fondo se ve que te gusta, todos lo han notado, si yo la elegí como tu prometida fue por algo-

-Probablemente sea lo único bueno que hayas hecho por mi en estos 14 años -susurró Hana mirando al infinito y más allá- **( ¿Hana reconoció que le gusta Alumi? WTF? O.o? ).**

-Cuéntamelo -dijo la itako sentándose a su lado.

-¿A que te refieres? -preguntó un tanto extrañado el Asakura.

-A todo, quiero que me cuentes el porque nos odias a Yoh y a mí-

-No veo porque tengo que hacerlo, total el daño ya esta hecho-

-Quizás para no volver a hacerlo en el futuro-

Hana solo pudo suspirar, después de todo aunque le dolía Anna era su madre y si se lo pedía debía contarle toda la historia.

-Cuando yo era tan solo un bebé viajamos a medio oriente en donde fuimos atacados y yo acabé muriendo a causa de un disparo -Anna escuchaba atentamente las explicaciones de Hana -...en el otro mundo conocí al tío Hao quién me revivió y me dio una habilidad de que cada vez que este cerca de morir pueda invocar demonios. Cuando reviví ustedes me dejaron en Funbari bajo los cuidados de Tamao y Ryu...es por eso que les odio a ambos, me abandonaron, se supone que erán mis padres y me abandonaron y no volvieron hasta 7 años después -terminó de relatar Hana apartando la mirada sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían, pero no lo haría, no lloraría, no delante de ella.

-¿Es todo? -preguntó ella con su habitual frialdad. Eso hizo que surgiera en Hana una rabia incontrolable.

-¿COMO QUE SI ES TODO? NO SABES...-se calló de repente al sentir unos brazos rodeándolo y como su cabeza estaba pegada al pecho de Anna. Su madre lo estaba abrazando.

-Lo siento mucho...-susurró ella acariciando los cabellos dorados de su hijo.

Hana estaba totalmente shockeado por la situación, es decir, su madre era la persona más fría del universo y lo estaba abrazando y no solo eso si no que le pidió disculpas, sin querer las lágrimas que intentaba retener comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

-Intentaré esforzarme lo máximo que pueda para no ser una madre tan desastrosa en el futuro, porque aunque no lo creas...te amo hijo- dijo Anna soltando también una pequeña lágrima.

-Yo también te amo...mamá-

Sin embargo ni madre ni hijo se percataron de una tercera persona que se encontraba presenciando la tierna escena desde una distancia prudente y escondido para no ser descubierto y morir allí mismo. -Tengo una linda familia jijiji-

* * *

-¿Como fue la cena con los soldados X señorito Men? -preguntó Bason apareciendo al lado de su amo.

-Más normal de lo que esperaba, me extraño que Marco no me intentará asesinar ni una sola vez...sin embargo no me agrada mucho Lyserg, creo que quiere algo con mi madre y eso no puedo permitirlo -contestó el pequeño, pero en un determinado instante paró de caminar repentinamente.

-¿Ocurre algo malo señorito? -preguntó el guerrero chino al ver como Men sacaba su lanza e invocaba a Shamash.

-Siento un furyoku muy grande justo detrás de mi -susurró el chico volteando aunque rápidamente tuvo que saltar para evitar un poderoso ataque.

-Me sorprendes, no todo el mundo sería capaz de evitar ese ataque, te felicito -dijo una voz bastante conocida para el que le hizo abrir mucho los ojos sin creer quién era la persona que lo había atacado.

-¿P-P-PAPÁ? -preguntó incrédulo el muchacho de cabello blanco por ver a Ren con la posesión de objetos hecha.

-¿Señorito Ren?-

-¿Que demonios haces? -volvió preguntar cabreado el niño de ojos rojos haciendo el Oversoul, al igual que su padre se enojaba con facilidad.

-¿Sabes? pensé que había conseguido resolver todas mis dudas, pero...estoy confundido, no consigo comprendedlo, Yoh...Hao...Nichrome...Jeanne y tu...no logro asimilar tantas cosas pasadas estos días. -confesó el shaman chino mirando al suelo.

-...

-Lo he estado pensando mucho y solo he llegado a una conclusión...¡MEN! -gritó Ren mirando directamente a los ojos de su hijo-

-¿Q-Que pasa? -consiguió preguntar el pequeño Tao aún shockeado.

-¡Te exijo que luches contra mi!-

* * *

**UOOOOOO PELEA PADRE E HIJO! ¡SALSEOOOOO! Si, se que no es la pelea padre e hijo que esperaban pero ya saben como es Ren MUAJAJAJA, necesito un psicólogo urgentemente -.-. Bueno 4º capítulo y si ya se que me quedó un poco corto pero a cambio he actualizado rápido, creo yo xD. Sin más vayamos a responder a los reviews:**

**ichijoji-kun: **Yo creo que la conversación Anna-Hana creo que me quedó bien, pero no se juzguen ustedes y si te gustan las interacciones familiares pues en este capítulo tocó la familia Asakura y en el siguiente la familia Tao.

**Mary: **Pues como ya dije aun queda un poco hasta que Anna revele que esta embarazada pero será divertida la reacción de Yoh en ese momento, aunque aún no se muy bien como hacerlo ya trabajo en ello.

**Eevee24: **Si ya se que quizás fue un poco corto, no me mates TTwTT. Y sobre lo demás, ya dije que Chocolove no muere aquí aunque no se todavía si obtendrá a Pascal Avaf, en esta historia no salen los Gandara así que el equipo de Len luchará contra un equipo desconocido y sobre lo de Seyram y Redseb estoy ideando algo extraño que no puedo revelar todavía.

**Cranky Sky:** ¿Sabes? Tu review me dio una buena idea sobre Anna y su embarazado espero que no te importe xD.

**Didi: **Bueno yo creo que ahora Hana solo odia a Yoh, Anna ya fue perdonada por el, veremos como avanza la relación padre hijo.

**Namaha Ibuki: **Si, Yoh y Ren son muy débiles jajaja. ¿te gusta el Hana-Alumi? No lo sabía xDDD -Ironía** MODE:ON-** no ahora en serio habrá mas Hana-Alumi en los siguientes capítulos, o eso intentaré.

**Victor: **No tampoco para extraordinario jeje, gracias por el cumplido aquí tienes otro capítulo espero que lo hayas disfrutado también.

**selma-itako: **¿Tienes hermanos? Yo tengo un hermano ¬¬ son extrañas las relaciones entre hermanos XD. Quizás como tu dices la llegada de los chicos cause algo en el futuro pero aún no se el que...bueno si lo se pero no quiero hacer spoiler jajaja. Y si Ren no es para nada romántico aún no entiendo como Jeanne acepto casarse con el pero en fin...cosas que pasan, quizás Men tenga un papel importante en su relación en esta historia.

**LC Projects: **Tranquilidad...nunca me lo dicen en sentido literal TT_TT, bueno este fic si se centrará un poco en la familia pero intentaré dedicarlo más a la acción y a la aventura.

**zahitinista3: **Si Men quedó traumado, muy traumado e_e.

**Naileth: **Si creo que ya dijiste que amas a Men e_eU intentaré seguir haciéndolo como hasta ahora.

**la nacha: **La conversación sobre Yoh y Anna creo que tendrá que esperar, eso si una conversación entre Len y Jeanne, no la veo...acabaría en pelea y de seguro Len perdería xD.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias a todos aquellos que lo leyeron y dejaron review POR CIERTO! No es para nada seguro pero quizás, SOLO QUIZÁS haga un fic de un solo capítulo del trauma de Men que al parecer les gustó a todos, aunque no estoy muy seguro sobre si hacerlo o no.**

**Sin más me despido ADIOS!**


	5. Chapter 5

-¡MEN! ¡Te exijo que luches conmigo! -gritó Ren haciendo su Oversoul.

-¿Q-Q-QUE? Pero...no...no puedo...eres más poderoso que yo papá jamas podría vencerte-

-¡No quiero excusas, conozco tu verdadero poder!-

-No quiero hacerte daño-

-¡NO TENGAS COMPASIÓN, ESO ES DE DÉBILES!- gritó furioso Ren corriendo hacia el para atacarlo pero Men consiguió esquivar de nuevo su ataque.

-¡Se acabó! ¿Quieres pelea? ¡La tendrás! ¡BASON OVERSOUL!

-Hmp...así esta mejor -susurró Ren viendo como su hijo corría hacía el.

**-¡ATAQUE DE LA CUCHILLA DORADA!**

-Por favor, ese ataque es mío ¿crees que así podrás vencerme? -se burló Ren después de evitar sin ninguna dificultad el ataque.

-Tu fuiste quién me entrenó, es lógico que aprendiera tus ataques-

-Entonces creo que soy un mal entrenador -dijo el chino de cabello púrpura provocando más a su hijo.

-¡AH! ¡CÁLLATE! **¡PUÑO DORADO! **-dio un gran salto para luego golpear desde arriba a Ren aunque este lo volvió a esquivar esta vez por poco.

-Eso ya esta mejor, cuando te enfadas luchas bien-

-No hables tanto y muéstrame tus poderes-

-¿Con que eso quieres eh? de acuerdo, prueba mi técnica más poderosa **¡****TOUGEN KYOU**! -gritó el mayor de los Tao haciendo su ataque en el que muchas cuchillas, espadas y demás armas cortantes surgían del suelo sobre el que se encontraba Men.

-Me has decepcionado, pensé que este combate duraría un poco más...¿Que? ¿Como lo has hecho? -preguntó ahora un poco sorprendido al ver como Men gracias a la ayuda de Shamash había conseguido eludir el fuerte ataque.

-Vaya, la verdad es que impresiona ver el tougen kyou de cerca, pero solo con eso no me derrotarás-

-Regla número 1: nunca bajes la guardia -susurró Ren quién en un veloz movimiento había conseguido colocarse detrás de su hijo.

-¿COMO? -preguntó el pequeño Tao girándose para recibir una patada de parte de su padre que lo alejo unos metros haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¿Algo que tengas que decir? -preguntó con un tono burlón Ren preparado para acabar la batalla.

-Si -murmuró Men con un poco de sangre en su boca- **Oversoul Guillotina** -habló de nuevo el niño atrapando a su padre en una guillotina gracias a los poderes de Shamash.

-Interesante...¿a que esperas para bajar la cuchilla?-

-No soy estúpido, si tu mueres yo también -dijo Men disolviendo el oversoul y dejando libre a Ren. -Esta pelea ha terminado y ya sabemos quién ha sido el ganador -volvió a decir el pequeño volteando.

-Regla número 2: Nunca des la espalda a tu rival -dijo Ren corriendo hacia el pero en ese instante fue inmovilizado por un cable impidiéndole seguir caminando.

-No te olvides de la primera regla Ren -habló la voz de un chico detrás de él.

-¿Porque me paraste Lyserg? Estaba apunto de ganar- dijo molesto el mayor de los Tao.

-La doncella Jeanne me mandó que os buscará para llevaros ante ella- dijo el inglés llevándose arrastrando a Ren y detrás de ellos los seguía Men que pensaba cosas como "Mamá nos va a matar".

Los tres caminaron hasta el barco de los Soldados X. "No pienso entrar ahí" -dijo Ren pero aún estaba atrapado por Lyserg y fue arrastrado sin compasión gritándole maldiciones al chico de pelo verde. Llegaron hasta la habitación en donde descansaba la doncella Jeanne y Lyserg metió en dicha habitación a Ren con un empujón, Men esperaría su turno en el pasillo, se metieron en un buen lío.

-Ese inglesito me las pagará -dijo el chino levantándose del suelo a causa del empujón de Lyserg.

-¿Que se supone que estabas haciendo? -preguntó la voz de una chica en la que Ren no había reparado al entrar en la habitación.

-Algo llamado pelear, supongo que sabes lo que significa -dijo bruscamente el Tao sin siquiera mirar a Jeanne.

-¿Porque intentabas matar a nuestro hijo? -volvió a preguntar la doncella haciendo que Ren se sonrojara levemente.

-¿COMO DEMONIOS PUEDES DECIR ESO TAN TRANQUILA? -gritó el chico mirándola por primera vez.

-No respondiste mi pregunta-

-¡Solo era un combate de entrenamiento, nada importante!-

-¿ENTRENAMIENTO? He presenciado ese combate desde el principio y no era de entrenamiento-

-¿Como diablos sabes todo eso?...odio tus poderes-

-¡ERES UN TONTO!- gritó a todo pulmón la doncella de hierro intimidando a Ren, pues era la primera vez que la oía gritar.

-¿ME GRITAS Y ME INSULTAS? NO PIENSO AGUANTAR ESTO -gritó aún más el chino dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación, pero ocurría un problema, la puerta no se abría.

-¿Que diablos?-

-No saldrán de ahí hasta que no hablen largo y tendido -dijo la voz de Men al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡MEN! ¡Abre la puerta o juró que la destrozaré!-

-Toda la habitación esta bajo mi poder espiritual, no puedes salir a menos que yo lo desee -dijo Jeanne.

-¿¡Y a que esperas para abrir la maldita puerta!? -chilló Ren cada segundo que pasaba más irritado por la situación en la que se encontraba.

-No digas esas cosas, además estoy de acuerdo con Men, tenemos que hablar-

-¿HABLAR? ¿SOBRE QUE?...-beep beep beep- ¿Eh?...

* * *

-¡HERMANO!-

-Ah, que quieres Pilika, estaba teniendo un grandioso sueño con muchas chicas desnudas y yo en una cama -dijo Horo adormilado levantándose de la cama.

-¡Pervertido! -gritó la ainu pegando un puñetazo a su hermano dejándolo K.O.

-Ay, ay eso me dolió hermanita -

-Como vas a encontrar una novia si eres un glotón, estúpido, vago y pervertido-

No te pases -lloró Horo Horo en el rincón más oscuro de la habitación.

-Toma -dijo Pilika lanzandole a su hermano su oráculo virtual-

-¿Eh? ¿Una pelea? ¿Mañana? ¡CHICOS MAÑANA TENEMOS UNA PELEA!-

-¡PELEA DE ALMOHADAS! -gritó Chocolove vestido de almohada provocando la risa exagerada de Pilika y el enfado de Horo.

-Es extraño, en este momento Ren ya te hubiera golpeado en la nariz con su lanza -dijo pensativo el chico del norte.

-¿REN? -gritaron los tres buscándolo por toda la casa.

* * *

-Mañana tengo un combate -dijo Ren mirando su oráculo que había pitado unos segundos antes. -Déjame salir de aquí -le ordenó a Jeanne.

-Ya te lo dije, no saldrás de aquí hasta que no hablemos -protestó ella haciendo que el chino frunciera el ceño. -Así que no podrás combatir mañana.

-Pero si no voy, mi equipo...

-Tu equipo será eliminado del torneo-

-Arg, rayos, ¿esta bien de que quieres hablar? -cedió finalmente Ren frustrado.

-¿Porque me odias?- preguntó ella sorprendiendo al chino.

-A pesar de que eres momentáneamente nuestra aliada sigues siendo nuestra enemiga, no simpatizo con enemigos...y ahora tu dime porque me reviviste, dudo mucho que lo hicieras solo porque Yoh te lo pidiera-

-Mi orgullo quedo destrozado después de eso, ni siquiera me agradeciste porque te reviviera...-murmuró ella con la voz quebrada y pequeñas lágrimas asomando por sus ojos.

-No respondiste mi pregunta -dijo el con su habitual actitud fría.

-¡LO HICE PORQUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!- respondió ella en un chillido comenzando a llorar levemente, haciendo que los ojos y boca del Tao se abrieran de la impresión.

-¿Q-Q-Que?...-consiguió susurrar más rojo que un tomate.

-¿QUIERES IRTE? FUERA DE AQUÍ -volvió a gritar ella abriendo la puerta y echándolo de la habitación enfadada y triste para después cerrar con un portazo.

-¿La he cagado cierto? -preguntó el a Men que lo miraba con una seria mirada en el rostro.

-Si y mucho, pero al menos todavía sigo vivo, más te vale arreglar esto -le contestó el comenzando a andar hacía la casa en donde se alojaban.

-¿Arreglar? ¿Yo? ¿PORQUE? NO HICE NADA MALO -dijo el corriendo detrás de su hijo. **( Ren no entenderá jamás sobre mujeres...pero ¿quién las entiende no? xD...de seguro en los reviews me matan por esto ^^U )**

**-A la mañana siguiente-**

-¿Donde estuviste anoche tiburón? -preguntó Horo cuando ya entraron a la arena.

-No es de tu incumbencia, por cierto debo pedirles algo -dijo el haciendo que Horo y Chocolove lo miraran.

-¿Podrían luchar solos hoy?-

-¿Eh? ¿Nosotros dos solo? -preguntó confuso Chocolove.

-No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargamos -dijo confiado Horo golpeándose el pecho con el puño.

-¡Que comience la pelea! -gritó el apache dando a entender que ya se podía luchar.

-KOLORO/MIC OVERSOUL -gritaron simultáneamente Horo y Chocolove haciendo sus posesiones.

-¿Que le pasa a Ren? -preguntó Yoh desde la grada acompañado de los demás al ver como Ren no hacía la posesión.

-Tendrá miedo jajaja -rió Hao burlándose del chino, Jeanne y Men simplemente estaban concentrados en ver la pelea.

-...¡Y EL GANADR ES EL EQUIPO DE REN! -gritó el apache al cabo de unos segundos.

-No eran rivales complicados -comentó Horo Horo disolviendo su oversoul.

-Por eso Ren no quería luchar -dijo Chocolove viendo hacía atrás como Ren abandonaba la arena cabizbajo y muy pensativo.

-No se, creo que le ocurre algo -dijo el ainu mirándolo con preocupación.

-¡EL SIGUIENTE COMBATE SERÁ EN UNA HORA Y ENFRENTARÁ AL EQUIPO DE LOS VIOLENTOS CONTRA EL EQUIPO YVS!- informó el apache.

-El equipo YVS...-musito Hana con una expresión de seriedad.

* * *

**FINAL DEL 5º CAPITULO! UAAAA Después de hacer como tres capítulo diferentes me decidí por este pufff como me ha costado hacer este capítulo espero que los siguientes me salgan con más fluidez, lamento la espera y la brevedad del capítulo XP, no me maten.  
**

**Vayamos con las respuestas a los reviews y después una encuesta:**

**Mary: **Quizás se asombraron todos porque sus hijos ya son bastante mayores xD de hay los desmayos jajaja

**Namaha Ibuki:** Bueno estoy intentando hacer el one-shot pero tengo muchos fics para actualizar y otros dos one-shots más así que si finalmente lo hago tardará un poco.

**La'Nacha:** Sip, soy un hombre...espera...¿C-C-CASARME? ¿YO? O/O

**Victor:** Tranquilo habrá mas YohXAnna y HanaXAlumi de aquí en adelante.

**Eevee24: **Yosuke si tendrá equipo, de hecho por eso haré la encuesta cuando termine de responder los reviews y bueno a Ren le hago que pelee para no perder toda la esencia del manga y no te preocupes, me gustan los reviews largos :D.

**Cranky Sky: **No se si me quedó muy bien la pelea padre vs hijo, debo mejorar en ese aspecto puesto que vendrán más peleas de aquí en adelante.

**zahitinista3: **Varios me pedían una conversación entre Ren y Jeanne pues ya esta hecha, pero habrá alguna que otra más.

**angel: **Claro por eso hice esa reacción en Ren, para que se parezca en el manga.

**Didi: **A Men le han entrado los instintos asesinos de su padre, espero que Lyserg no sufre mucho jajaja.

**ichijoji-kun: **Lo raro es que Men y Gakko no se hayan peleado ya en el manga jejeje. No pensé que a todos ustedes les gustaría tanto el momento Hana-Anna pero en fin me alegro por eso.

**Princess Haruka:** Ya perdonará a Yoh...o eso creo, no quiero hacer spoilers de los próximos capítulos.

**Naileth: **¿Que la violencia no resuelve nada? Intenta explicarselo a Ren xDDD, el lo arregla todo con violencia jajaja.

**Y para acabar aquí tienen la encuesta en la que espero que participen, tres posibles opciones para ver quienes serán junto con Yosuke los componentes del equipo YVS.**

**Opción A: Yosuke + Redseb y Seyram de niños.**

**Opción B: Yosuke + Redseb y Seyram de mayores.**

**Opción C: Yosuke + ****Jeanne Schwarz** + Redseb y Seyram de mayores (solo que Seyram no pelearía).

**A mi personalmente no me gusta la opción C porque a Men le daría una embolia en cuanto viera a la black maiden xDDD **

**Ustedes deciden, ya no les entretengo más, nos vemos en el próximos capítulo, gracias por leer y dejar review ADIOS! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes de empezar el capítulo quiero desvelar los datos de la encuesta que realicé en el último capítulo sobre quienes serían los acompañantes:**

**Opción A: Yosuke + Redseb y Seyram de niños. - 1 Voto.**

**Opción B: Yosuke + Redseb y Seyram de mayores. - 6 Votos.**

**Opción C: Yosuke + ****Jeanne Schwarz** + Redseb y Seyram de mayores. - 3 Votos.

**Por lo que la opción B ha tenido mucha más superioridad con respecto a las otras y esa será la opción que escogeré. Sin más, el capítulo.**

-¡EL SIGUIENTE COMBATE SERÁ ENTRE EL EQUIPO DE LOS VIOLENTOS Y EL EQUIPO YVS!-

-El equipo YVS -musitó Hana con una expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

-Así que este es el equipo que viajó del futuro ¿cierto Hana? -más que preguntar lo afirmó Hao, en ese momento Alumi se acercó a Hana y le susurró algo al oído

-¿Estas segura? -la chica asintió- de acuerdo -dijo el para luego caminar por las gradas del estadio.

-¿A donde va? -preguntó Gakko.

-A ver a unos viejos conocidos -contestó ella.

-¡QUE ENTREN AMBOS EQUIPOS A LA ARENA PARA COMENZAR EL COMBATE! -pidió el apache encargado de la pelea y en unos segundos entraron ambos equipos.

-El plan es sencillo, Redseb utiliza a Golem y mátalos a todos -ordenó Yosuke a lo que Redseb sonrió.

-Están muertos -dijo Men refiriéndose a los shamanes del equipo contrario.

-¡QUE COMIENCE LA BATALLA!-

-**Impacto Emeth** -susurró Redseb haciendo que Golem disparará uno de sus rayos contra los enemigos y el combate terminó en menos de 5 segundos dejando a todo el público mudo a la vez que impresionado.

-"Que fuerza", "Su furyoku es grandioso", "¿están muertos?" -eran los murmullos de la gente que se encontraba entre el público.

-Y el ganador es...!El equipo YVS!, por hoy no habrán más peleas pero mañana habrán más- fueron las palabras del apache retirándose de la arena. Yosuke sonrió satisfactoriamente y miró entre el público hacía donde se encontraba Alumi y le dijo algo como **"mataré a tu noviecito y no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo"**.

-Esos sujetos eran muy diminutos -comentó Hao con una sonrisa arrogante ganándose un golpe por parte de Anna que invocó a Zenki y Koki

-E-E-Es Imposible...¡E-E-Ese es GOLEM! -tartamudeaba aterrado un niño pequeño que se encontraba en la grada observando el combate. -¿OYE MIKI COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYA 2 GOLEMS? -gritó el niño volviéndose hacía donde se encontraba un hombre mayor leyendo un periódico junto a una niña.

-No tengo ni idea -dijo con simpleza el hombre haciendo enfadar todavía más al pequeño.

-Con gusto te lo explicaré Redseb -habló la voz de Hana apareciendo junto a ellos.

-¿Quién eres tu? Y como sabes mi nombre? -preguntó el niño mirándolo seriamente.

-Mi nombre es Hana Asakura -desvió la mirada a donde estaba Mikihisa que al escuchar ese nombre dejo de leer el periódico. -Y supongo que tu eres mi abuelo-

-No me digas que Hao ya...

-NO IDIOTA! -en este momento Hana le cuenta toda su historia-. **( ¿Que pasa? Me da pereza escribir esto por millonésima vez xD ).**

**-**Oh entiendo, hola nieto -saludó de lo más normal Mikihisa haciendo que Hana y Redseb cayeran de espaldas.

-Si vale vienes del futuro, pero aún no me dijiste sobre ese tipo y Golem -habló Redseb con un tono de pocos amigos.

-Ese eres tu dentro de unos años -aclaró Hana mirando como Redseb abría sus ojos de la impresión.

-P-P-Pero yo...yo nunca mataría a nadie como hizo ese tipo en el combate-

-Ven tenemos mucho de que hablar, que venga también Seyram -dijo Hana girándose y comenzando a andar fuera de la arena.

-Haced lo que os dice -habló ahora Mikihisa mientras volvía a su tarea de leer su periódico.

-Pero...-miró hacia Seyram que no poseía ninguna expresión en el rostro simplemente lo miraba fijamente. -...esta bien vamos Sey -dijo el cogiendo de la mano a su hermanita siguiendo a Hana.

Los tres caminaron un buen rato hasta llegar a una pequeña casa, en donde todos se alojaban, llegados allí Hana paró y se sentó en el pasto como si esperará a algo o a alguien.

-Dime Redseb -el niño lo miró curioso- ¿Nunca has sentido deseos de matar? -preguntó Hana mirando a ningún lugar en particular.

El chico dudó un poco sobre su respuesta -No...-fue su respuesta final.

-No es necesario que me mientas, ya se lo de Chocolove y tu padre -dijo Hana haciendo que Redseb se volviera a impresionar. -Se que deseas venganza y matar a Chocolove.

-Yo...

-Ya estoy aquí con este idiota, acabemos con esto de una vez antes de que vuelva a decir otra broma estúpida -se escuchó la voz de Men que llegaba al lugar junto con el anterior mencionado Chocolove, al verlo Redseb lo miró con odio parecía dispuesto a atacarle un cualquier momento.

-¿Porque esta él aquí? -preguntó muy enojado el pequeño a Hana.

-Lo he hecho traer para que no lo mates como pasaría en realidad -dijo el Asakura sin darle demasiada importancia a sus palabras.

-¿Matar? Este niño me quiere matar ¿porque? -preguntó Chocolove llorando de manera falsa mientras mordía un pañuelo y sintiendo como una cuchilla tocaba su nariz, razón por la cual lloró pero de verdad.

-Deja tus bromas ahora -ordenó Men, que al parecer tenía la misma manera que su padre para hacer callar al moreno. -Y ya que lo preguntas este niño te quiere matar porque tu mataste a su padre.

-Eh? -paró Chocolove de llorar para luego mirar a Redseb quién seguía mirándolo con mucho rencor-...ya veo...tu eres su hijo...

-Entré a este torneo solo para llevar a cabo mi venganza -dijo Redseb apretando sus puños y bajando la cabeza.

-Yo...la verdad...lo único que puedo decir es que...lo siento...se que solo con eso no conseguirás perdonarme, lo que hice con Munzer, yo debería estar muerto por eso...si quieres matarme...adelante -dijo Chocolove dejando escapar alguna que otra lágrima.

-...no, no creo que eso sea lo que mi padre quisiera, no querría que su hijo se convirtiera en un asesino...-dijo Redseb levantando su cabeza sonriendo levemente pero con una expresión triste.

-Mi pasado no es algo de lo que este orgulloso, como ya dije antes lo único que puedo decir es que lo lamento mucho, aunque también puedo haceros reír con la brisa de la risa -dijo el moreno vestido con uno de sus típicos disfraces, razón por la cual Men le volvía a pinchar en la nariz con la lanza-

-AHHHHH! ¡DUELE! -gritó llorando Chocolove revolcándose por todo el suelo. Una niña sentada en el pasto veía la escena y por primera vez en mucho tiempo su boca se curvó un poco formando una media sonrisa al ver la divertida escena.

-¿Eh? -Redseb miró a su hermana- ¡SEYRAM! ¿ESTAS SONRIENDO? -preguntó feliz y sorprendido su hermano. Todos dedicaron una mirada a la pequeña y Chocolove también esbozo una leve sonrisa. Mientras unos hombres los observaban desde la rama de un árbol.

-Al final todo se solucionó -dijo Mikihisa a lo que el hombre en forma de espíritu de su lado asintió.

-Me alegro por ellos -dijo Camel Munzer observando con una sonrisa a sus dos hijos.

-Son buenos chicos, todos ellos -volvió a decir Mikihisa mirando a su nieto quién ahora se unía a Men para golpear a Chocolove que había dicho otras de sus bromas.

-Si _"Redseb, Seyram espero que sean muy felices a partir de ahora junto a la familia Asakura"_ -pensó Munzer viendo también como otros chicos se acercaban a los demás.

-Hola chicos vamos a comer ¿os apuntáis? jijiji -preguntó Yoh son su habitual sonrisa.

-Cada vez somos más, no como lo suficiente, estoy en los huesos -se quejó Horo Horo.

-Hermano mañana tendrás un doble entrenamiento. -dijo molesta Pilika después de darle un buen golpe, a lo que todos rieron.

-Estúpido ainu -comentó Anna fastidiada por su actitud.

**-Beep, Beep, Beep-**

-¿Un aviso de pelea? -se preguntó Yoh mirando su oráculo virtual. -No es para nuestro equipo.

-Tampoco para el nuestro -dijo Chocolove revisando su oráculo.

-Ni para el mío -comentó Redseb.

-Oh mierda -dijo Hana atrayendo la atención de todos, enseguida Men, Gakko y Yohane miraron sus oráculos.

-¿¡EL EQUIPO HANAGUMI!?-

* * *

-¿El equipo Hao? -exclamó Kanna mirando al susodicho.

-¿Cuales son sus ordenes Hao-sama? -preguntó Matti.

-Mari quiere luchar contra esos chicos-

-No os preocupéis, luchad contra ellos como sabéis, emplearos al máximo, será un combate bonito para ver -dijo Hao sonriendo. _"al fin podré ver tus poderes Hana"_.-pensó el shaman del fuego.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la playa en donde se encontraba el barco de los soldados X, se encontraba un chico de cabello morado oscuro y ojos dorados con su posesión de objetos hecha enfrentándose el solo a todos los soldados X.

Tres de los soldados X, Porf, Larch y Denbat se encontraban tirados en la arena inconscientes después de haber sido derrotados por el Tao y ahora solo quedaban Marco y Lyserg que miraba el futuro encuentro desde una distancia prudente, el no quería luchar con Ren, en su estado podría resultar muy peligroso.

-Te lo diré por última vez, déjame verla o acabarás como tus amigos -amenazó el chino aumentado el poder de su oversoul.

-Marco, haz lo que te dice, sería capaz de matarte -le intentó convencer Lyserg pero fue imposible.

-JAMÁS! No permitiré que este demonio le toque un solo pelo a maiden-sama-

-Así que quieres luchar...me parece bien, acabaré contigo-

* * *

**Terminé con este sexto capítulo bieeeeeeen :D, lamento que estos últimos sean más cortos pero no me salen más largos ni tampoco los quiero tan largos, aún así espero que les guste tanto como los anteriores, vamos con los reviews:**

**Cranky Sky:** Si se puede votar doble, así que conté tus dos votos xD.

**naileth:** Yo creo que Ren seguirá usando el camino de la violencia jajaja.

**Mary:** Si es cierto que es un bruto jajaja y sobre el YohXAnna puede que haga algo en los siguientes capítulos.

**Victor:** Si, tendrán los espiritus elementales y sobre el infierno, todavía no lo se.

**ichijoji-kun:** SI! por fin alguien que al igual que yo tampoco entiende a las mujeres :D jajaja.

**Didi:** Horo Horo pasó demasiado tiempo con Ryu, y claro pues al final acabó siendo muyyyyy pervertido.

**Zahi-itako:** Si Ren va a un concurso de idiotas le dicen que no se admiten profesionales jajajaja!...si lo se, no tiene gracia...

**Eevee24:** Claro Ren tiene que hacer algo cuanto antes, y creo que esta dispuesto a hacerlo jajaja y quizás Horo si consiga novia e_e ¿SPOILER? quien sabe e_e

**La'Nacha: **Entonces todas las chicas deben estar locas porque soy como horo aún estoy sin novia TT_TT , wiiii tengo una fan numero :D

**Annabelle:** Son cortos porque no son largos, yo y mis chistes xD, me alegra que te guste :D

**Namaha Ibuki: **A mi también me gusta el RenXJeanne pero quien miré mis historia verá que prefiero el RenXPilika xD

**Edy Asakura: **Tranquilo ya llegará el momento entre Yoh y Hana y me alegra que te gustarán los capítulos.

**SonirbyLovS: **Creo que veremos como Hao se preocupa por Hana mas bien.

**He de decir que si tienen alguna duda sobre algo del fic me lo pueden preguntar mediante un review, un mensaje privado o por mi facebook cuya dirección esta en mi perfil. Y también decir que he terminado de escribir el último capítulo de este fic...y direis ¿como has escrito el ultimo y no los demás? pues os dire...dejadme que estoy muy loco xDD. No ahora en serio me ha gustado como ha quedado el final espero que cuando lo publique también les guste a ustedes. **

**Sin más me despido gracias a todos por leer y por dejar review, ADIOS :D**


	7. Chapter 7

-Así que...el equipo Hana-Gumi ¿Eh? -dijo Yohane cuando había terminado de comer.

-Tengo miedo -dijo Gakko con cascaditas en los ojos -son demasiado poderosas para nosotros.

-No seas llorón, por muy fuerte que sean, ustedes lo son más -intentó dar ánimos Namaha.

-En el futuro trabajan en mi pensión, dudo que sean tan poderosas como dicen y aparentan -dijo Hana comiendo un poco de arroz.

-No deberías subestimarlas Hana-kun -le dijo Yohane que también estaba asustado por la idea de tener que enfrentarse a las Hana-Gumi.

-No os habéis dado cuenta de algo ¿verdad? -dijo Alumi acaparando las miradas de todos. -En los equipos solo pueden pelear tres shamanes, vosotros sois cuatro. -informó ella.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado -dijo Hana con colocando su mano en su mentón como si estuviera pensando en algo.

-¿En que piensas Hana-kun?-

-Será algo estúpido, seguro -dijo Men fríamente bebiendo una vaso de leche.

-Ya se, lo echaremos a suertes, a piedra papel tijeras, quien gané no tendrá que pelear. -dijo el Asakura con una sonrisa.

-Os dije que sería algo estúpido-

-Cállate cabeza de caca y vamos a hacerlo -dijo el rubio poniendo su puño cerrado detrás de el.

-No pienso hacer esa tontería, yo lucho -comentó Men apuntándose a la batalla.

-Si, definitivamente salió a Ren -dijo Horo Horo viéndolo.

-Sigo pensando en que necesitamos una casa más grande -habló Anna haciendo que la mayoría la miraran mal y ella les lanzó a todos una de sus miradas asesina para que siguieran comiendo.

-Hablando de Ren ¿dónde está ese picudo? -preguntó Ryu mirando por toda la sala sin encontrar al shaman chino.

-Me dijo que iba a un lugar...que ahora no recuerdo jijiji -dijo Yoh con una mano detrás de su cabeza, desde la distancia Hana le dedicó una mirada asesina murmurando algo parecido a "idiota".

-En fin, PIEDRA PAPEL TIJERAS -gritó Hana sacando papel al igual que Yohane y Gakko.

-Esto va para rato -dijo Men con los ojos cerrados a lo que Namaha y Alumi asintieron con gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

Después de media hora de juego, finalmente fue Yohane quién consiguió escabullirse de la pelea así que Men, Hana y Gakko deberían pelear contra Kanna, Matti y Marion al día siguiente, poco a poco se fue oscureciendo más el cielo y todos decidieron irse a descansar.

* * *

Solo te lo advertiré por última vez, déjame hablar con ella y no resultarás herido -volvió a amenazar Ren a un Marco que después de unos minutos de duro combate había hincado la rodilla en la arena de la playa.

-Jamás me rendiré Ren Tao -dijo Marco mientras lo apuntaba con su arma- ¡Acaba con el! -gritó haciendo aparecer a su espíritu acompañante el arcángel Michael que se dirigía con rapidez hacía el Tao hasta que una voz lo paró.

-Detente Marco -se escuchó la voz de la doncella Jeanne saliendo de debajo del agua en su máquina de tortura.

-Como usted ordene maiden-sama-

-¡JODER QUE SUSTO, NO TE APAREZCAS ASÍ TAN DE REPENTE! -le recriminó Ren pegando un gritito de mujer cuando Jeanne salió de debajo del agua- ¡Y PONTE ALGO DE ROPA! -gritó colorado volteando.

-¿Que es eso rojo de tu cara Ren? -preguntó con burla Lyserg con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-Púdrete inglesito-

-¿Que querías? -preguntó ahora Jeanne acercándose al chino.

-Hablar...-miró a Marco y Lyserg que todavía estaban allí, después echó un vistazo a los soldados X desmayados en el suelo-...a solas -gruñó.

-¡NO OS DEJARE A SOLAS NUNCA! -chilló enfurecido Marco pero una mirada de la doncella lo hizo callarse. -esta bien, ayúdame con ellos Lyserg -pidió el hombre de gafas mientras tomaba a sus compañeros inconscientes y los llevaba a dentro del barco con la ayuda del inglés.

-Y bien, ¿de que querías hablar? -preguntó ella una vez que estuvieron solos.

-La otra noche me echaste y no me dejaste decir nada -recordó el ocasionando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

-Solo quería decirte que...lo he pensado mucho...y creo que...tu también me gustas -confesó él más rojo que un tomate dándole la espalda.

-¿Q-Que? -pregunto ella incrédula por las palabras que Ren Tao acababa de decir.

-Estas loca si crees que lo voy a repetir -contestó el chino volviendo a girarse y recuperando su típica actitud fría pero se sorprendió cuando los brazos de Jeanne rodearon su cuerpo y ella descansaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico, se quedó estático unos segundos y sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar ante ese abrazo, en plena pubertad, lo malo de la adolescencia, las hormonas hacían lo suyo.

-"No te levantes ahora maldito, no quiero quedar como un pervertido" -pensó mientras intentaba controlarse con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo como algo entre sus pantalones quería salir. En ese momento Jeanne se separó de él para mirarlo, el shaman chino pudo ver como de los ojos rubíes de la chica salían unas pocas lágrimas.

-Esas palabras me hacen muy feliz -dijo ella mostrando una de sus habituales sonrisas que hicieron sonrojar más al chino. Aunque la sorpresa se la llevó Jeanne al ver como Ren tomaba su mentón y se iba acercando lentamente a su rostro con los ojos cerrados, ante eso ella también cerró sus ojos. Ren ya ni sabía lo que hacía, actuaba por instinto, hace minutos que había perdido el control. Se fueron acercando poco a poco muy sonrojados pero el contacto nunca se produjo, Marco interrumpió la escena atacando a Ren quién al estar tan concentrado intentando besar a Jeanne no pudo repeler el ataque y voló varios kilómetros.

-¡MARCO! ¿QUE HACES? -le gritó la chica visiblemente enfadada al haber arruinado un hermoso momento para ella.

-Lo lamento doncella, pero mi deber es protegerla -dijo el acomodándose las gafas a lo que Jeanne suspiró pesadamente.

Mientras tanto Ren finalmente aterrizó sobre el tejado de una casa rompiéndolo, maldiciendo a Marco a la vez que veía estrellitas.

-Oh hola Ren, que bueno que ya llegaste jijiji -Si, Ren había caído en la casa donde todos se hospedaban y justo en su habitación.

-No, Pilika no quiero entrenar más -habló en sueños Horo Horo mientras rodaba por su cama y babeaba todas las sábanas.

-Al parecer Horo esta teniendo el mismo sueño que yo, solo que yo soñaba con los entrenamientos de mi Annita jijiji -dijo Yoh con una sonrisa para luego ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Creo que me iré a dormir al sofá -susurró para si mismo Ren viendo la escena que le otorgaban Yoh y Horo.

**-Al día siguiente-**

Todos habían descansado bastante bien y estaban preparados para luchar y presenciar la batalla, excepto Ren a quién parecía molestarle la espalda por dormir en el sofá, al llegar allí ya se encontraban Hao y los soldados X, al verse Ren y Jeanne se sonrojaron violentamente por lo ocurrido el día anterior cosa que no paso desapercibido para Men quién esbozó una muy leve sonrisa. Pero yendo al combate pronto llegaron ambos equipos.

-Simplemente, no los maten -pidió Hao a las Hanagumi quienes ya estaban a punto de saltar a la arena.

-Como desee Hao-sama -dijo Kanna avanzando al campo de batalla.

-¿Ambos equipos están preparados para el combate? -preguntó el apache encargado de arbitrar la pelea.

-¡Si! -exclamaron los miembros de ambos equipos.

-¡Que comience el combate entre el equipo Hana-Gumi y el equipo Hao!-

-Entonces acabemos con esto rápidamente -dijo Kanna chasqueando sus dedos haciendo que su espíritu acompañante Ashcroft atacará con su lanza a los tres componentes del equipo Hao, el ataque era sencillo y porque no decirlo un poco débil aunque lo suficientemente como para derrotar a cualquiera, sin embargo el trío consiguió esquivarlo sin demasiadas dificultades.

-¿Eso es todo? Vamos, peleen con todas sus fuerzas si no es muy aburrido -animó Hana haciendo enojar un poco a las tres chicas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jack el espíritu de Matti estaba a escasos centímetros suyo atacándolo fuertemente, menos mal que allí estaba Amidamaru para ayudarlo.

-Amo Hana concéntrese en el combate y no subestime a estas mujeres. -reprendió el samurai a su joven amo.

-No creo que sean para tanto -dijo Men quién tomando un gran impulso salto varios metros para atacar a las tres mujeres. -**!ATAQUE DE LA CUCHILLA DORADA!**-

-A Mari le parece muy aburrido este combate -dijo Marion mientras levantaba a su muñeco y espíritu acompañante Chuck. -**Disparo Letal**...-susurró ella haciendo que el muñeco disparará un par de balas hacía el pequeño Tao impactando de lleno en el cuerpo del chico haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-Demonios, ya os dije que eran muy poderosas -dijo Gakko mirando a las contrincantes con cierto miedo.

-No seas niña y vamos a pelear -le dijo Namaha a su lado.

-De acuerdo, **Oversoul Ogro Cazador **-gritó el haciendo el oversoul tipo armadura con Namaha.

-Que bonito oversoul, habrá que destrozarlo -dijo Matti riéndose de Gakko. -Vamos Jack, **¡****Truco o Trato!**- gritó la chica de pelo naranja para que su espíritu corriera en la dirección donde se encontraba Ibuki pero Jack fue atacado con algo y el muñeco cayó al suelo cerca de su ama. -¿Cómo? -dijo ella furiosa mirando en dirección en donde Gakko había atacado a Jack con** DIVA.** -¿Es lo mejor que sabes hacer? -preguntó con una sonrisa irónica el chico.

-Muestra a este niñato el impulso de tu lanza -ordenó Kanna a Ashcroft quién atacó a Hana esta vez con mucha más fuerza que la anterior.

-Solo con eso no me vencerás -dijo él esquivando con dificultades el ataque para después golpear a Ashcroft -**Oversoul Oni Kabuto** -dijo el Asakura haciendo la posesión con Amidamaru pero las palabras **"Fuego cruzado"** lo detuvieron pues algo le golpeó en el estómago desplazándolo varios metros. Marion también lo había atacado a él.**  
**

-Yo soy tu rival no lo olvides -gritó Men sentado en el hombro de un Shamash enorme dejando impresionado a todo el estadio, tan pequeño y su nivel de furyoku era increíble. -Derrotala Shamash -ordenó el Tao haciendo que el espíritu se dispusiera a atacar al muñeco de Chuck consiguiendo dejar a Marion sin furyoku y por el consiguiente derrotándola.

-A Mari no le gusta esto -susurró la italiana mientras presenciaba el resto de la pelea.

-Acabaré contigo, **Ciclón de Halloween** -chilló Matti que a cada minuto que pasaba se enojaba más.

-No si yo lo hago antes contigo -dijo Gakko quién ahora tenía un cañon en su mano pues anteriormente había conseguido absorber algo de furyoku gracias al **Konig Defenser **-**Ogro Kracher** -disparó el furyoku absorbido contra Jack quien también fue derrotado.

-Al parecer quedaste tu sola -se burló Hana.

-¡Cállate! Ashcroft **Orbe de Oblivion** -gritó ella muy molesta pero Hana esquivó sin ninguna dificultad el ataque, ahora era su turno y con una veloz movimiento desarmó la coraza de Ashcroft terminando de derrotarlo, el equipo Hao había ganado el combate.

**-**¡EL EQUIPO HAO ES EL GANADOR! -gritó el apache segundos después.

-Somos los mejores -dijo Gakko con una sonrisa arrogante mientras pasaba sus brazo por los hombros de sus compañeros.

-Se han vuelto muy fuertes -comentó Yohane desde la grada.

-Tu también te has vuelto así de fuerte, y todo es gracias a mi entrenamiento -dijo Alumi provocando gotas de sudor en todos, en verdad era discípula de Anna.

-No ha estado mal -habló Ren mirando a los ganadores, en especial a Men ¿que es eso que sentía? ¿estaba orgulloso? ¿por su hijo?.

-Algún día nos derrotarán a nosotros jijiji -dijo Yoh con una sonrisa fijando su vista en Hana.

-...Todavía son muy débiles...-dijo Yosuke en un lugar apartado de la arena.

* * *

**Buenoooooo aquí esta, otro capítulo más, y bien ¿que les pareció? ¿les gusto o fue horrible?. Yo prefiero dejar que opinen ustedes pero me ha gustado, ya se que tengo que esforzarme más en las escenas de las peleas, pero no se me da muy bien jejeje, por cierto la mayoría o todos los ataques y eso los saque de la wiki xD, espero que no les importe pero no me acordaba de muchos de los nombres de tantos ataques jejeje e_eU y tengo una noticias importante que darles a todos: **

**Queridos lectores, chicos y chicas tengo una mala noticia, era algo que todos ustedes incluido yo temíamos desde hace tiempo...si...he vuelto a empezar mis clases ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ...pues si volví a las clases y vengo a avisar de esto simplemente porque ahora ya no podré actualizar como antes y todas mis historias tardarán un poco más de lo debido, apenas tendré tiempo de escribir los fines de semana y los días que no tenga exámenes y por supuesto en navidades que ya queda poco. Es todo lo que tenía que decir, lo siento más por ustedes que por mí pues tendrán que esperar más a las actualizaciones :(. **

**Sin más vayamos a responder los reviews:**

**Victor:** ¿Tu también estas solo? Bienvenido al club y tranquilo habrás más Hana y Alumi.

**ichijoji-kun:** Debo trabajar más en los capítulo que como este sean de más acción, describir las peleas no es algo que se me de demasiado bien y si Len esta loco xD.

**Zahi-itako:** Si, estas loca ¿quién se enamora de Hao? es un ser maligno y pirómano jajaja.

**Mary:** Si desde luego que Miki y Yoh son padre e hijo y respecto a lo que dices de Tamao, me leí todos los capítulos al ver tu review y es cierto apenas la nombre una o dos veces jajaja, quizás salga más adelante no se, no le daré mucha importancia a ella la verdad.

**La'Nacha:** ¿QUE? ¿HORO HORO SENSUAL?...hoy es día de locas ._.U...así que tengo una ama en fanfiction...no se si alegrarme o llorar ._. xDD.

**Namaha Ibuki:** ...¿AlumiXNamaha?...no estoy muy seguro de si me gusta o me da asco...creo que ambas cosas jajajaja...espera ¿tus novios del equipo Hao? ._.U...¿QUE PASO HOY? ¿OS VOLVISTEIS TODAS LOCAS DE REPENTE? O.O? XD. Y normal que Miki pensará que Hana era hijo de Hao, es decir, quien pensaría que Yoh y Anna...ya sabes...

**Eevee24:** No Yosuke no puede morir todavía, se acabaría el fic entonces xDD y tranquila que yo sabía perfectamente que el equipo era de 3 y ellos eran 4 solo quería hacer la escena de piedra papel tijeras jajaja.

**Cranky Sky:** Yo ya sabía que el equipo de Hao derrotaría a la Hanagumi ( obvio soy el escritor -.- ) es decir, ellas son las "sirvientas" de Hana en el futuro.

**Naileth:** Todavía tengo cosas que pensar pero lo más seguro es que Chocolove no quede ciego pero como ya dije aún debo pensar en muchas cosas.

**Edy Asakura:** Al menos Hana no salió igual de estúpido que su padre y su abuelo -.-U imagina a Yoh y Hana siendo igual de tontos, Anna se suicidaría xDDD.

**SonirbyLovS**: He intentando contactar con Takei para que deje a mí continuar el Flowers pero no me coge el teléfono cuando lo llamó ¬¬ maldito...

**Didi**: Pensé en poner que Len mataba a Marco para poder ver a Jeanne pero eso quedaría muy hardcore xD.

**selma-itako:** Es evidente que Len y Men son iguales, la verdad es que lo que intentó con este fic es que sea interesante y que a la vez sea divertido y haga reír al estilo un poco del manga...pobre Yosuke todos lo odiáis xDD

**Bueno ya he terminado de responder así que aquí acaba este...creo que es séptimo capítulo, sip séptimo capitulo de esta historia y me alegra mucho que les siga gustando y la sigan apoyando, así que muchas gracias a todos aquello que lo leen y dejan reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que espero que sea pronto, ADIOS! :D **


	8. Chapter 8

-Yoh, estoy embarazada -dijo una joven chica rubia sentada en el salón principal de la casa en donde se alojaban.

-No, así no, es demasiado directo, le podría dar algo -murmuró para si misma segundos después la itako.

-No creo que sea tan difícil Anna, solo díselo y ya -habló una niña de cabello azul y chaqueta rosada que se encontraba vigilando desde la ventana el entrenamiento de los miembros de su equipo.

-Pero Pilika, Anna tiene razón, no puede decírselo así tan de repente -apoyó Jeanne mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

-Cierto, al joven Yoh le podría pasar lo mismo que al joven Ren -recordó Tamao lo sucedido con el Tao hace unos días cuando le dio un infarto.

-Ren exagera demasiado -comentó la ainu sentándose a la mesa con sus amigas.

-Pilika tiene razón en eso sobre mi hermano, es algo con lo que tendrás que lidiar cuñada -dijo una mujer de cabellos verdes hablándole a Jeanne quién casi se atraganta con el té al escuchar las palabras de su "cuñada".

-Ay Jun, eres tan bruta a veces -bromeó Pilika riendo por lo bajo a causa de la reacción de la doncella.

-Queréis dejar de parlotear y ayudarme con mi problema -protestó la rubia mirando mal a todas las chicas.

**-En el jardín con los chicos-**

-¿De que tanto hablaran las chicas? -preguntó Yoh mientras miraba en dirección a la ventana en donde se podía ver perfectamente hablar a todas ellas.

-Estarán hablando mal de nosotros -contestó Horo Horo a su lado.

-O quizás hablan sobre diferentes tipos de entrenamiento -comentó ahora Lyserg y su comentario hizo llorar dramáticamente a Yoh y Horo.

-No, déjame no te lo pienso decir -dijo por sexta vez molesto Ren a un Men que seguía insistiendo en que había ocurrido el día de ayer.

-Solo quiero saber si pasó algo o no -habló el de cabello plateado mirando a su padre, quien solo soltó un bufido al sentirse derrotado.

-No ocurrió nada porque el imbécil de Marco nos interrumpió -explicó el mayor de los Tao sonrojado mirando a otro lado pero se encontró con que en ese lugar donde ahora miraba estaba Jeanne hablando con las demás chicas y se sonrojo más todavía.

-Supuse que nos daría problemas -comentó un pensativo Men para después caminar hacía donde se encontraba el resto del equipo.

-Y entonces si consiguiéramos...¿me estas escuchando Hana? -preguntó Gakko pues hacía unos minutos que él estaba hablando y el Asakura solo lo estaba ignorando al parecer estaba más concentrado en ver como Alumi y Namaha conversaban a unos metros de ellos.

-¿Eh? ¿Que? -se volteó desorientado el rubio.

-¿A donde mirabas eh? -le preguntó con un tono picarón el chico de cabello color rojo y azul golpeándole con el codo seguidas veces en el costado.

-¡NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS! -gritó Hana sintiendo como su rostro ardía en esos instantes.

-¿Ahora nos dirás que veías a Namaha? necrofílico -un nuevo escalofrió se apoderó de la espina dorsal del pequeño Tao- rayos debo dejar de decir esas palabras... **(alguien se acuerda? xD).**

-Bueno quién diría que al final te enamorarías de Alumi, tanto que decías que la odiabas y la llamabas pecho plano jajajaja -se burló Gakko para después ser atacado por Hana.

-¡CÁLLATE IDIOTA YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE NADIE! -volvió a gritar el rubio tan fuerte que ahora todos incluyendo Alumi se le quedaron mirando asombrados. -¡DEJAD DE MIRARME! -ordenó él mientras se retiraba del lugar rumbo a su habitación molesto y avergonzado.

-Esta vez te pasaste Gakko-kun -reprendió Yohane al chico que recién se incorporaba.

-¿Yo? Pero si no hice nada malo -se intentó defender este.

-Cierto, nunca haces nada -comentó Men provocando el enojo en Gakko.

-¿QUE DIJISTE CABEZA DE CACA?-

-DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ ¿QUIERES PELEAR?-

-¿Apostamos? -le preguntó Horo a Ren mientras observaban el futuro combate que estaba por desencadenarse.

-Te gusta tirar el dinero entiendo -dijo Ren con arrogancia y una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-¿QUE? ¡DE SEGURO ENTRENÉ MEJOR A GAKKO DE LO QUE TU LO HICISTE CON MEN! -chilló el norteño con una venita en la frente.

-Lo dudo mucho-

-ARG SE ACABÓ ¿TU TAMBIÉN QUIERES PELEAR? -amenazó Horo invocando a Kororo.

-Por supuesto ¡Bason! -llamó Ren a lo que todos observaban con gotas de sudor en la cabeza las dos peleas, estaba claro que Ren y Horo habían entrenado a Men y Gakko. En el futuro serían una versión nueva de ellos dos.

Sin embargo antes de empezar sendos combates dos zapatillas volaron impactando en las cabezas de Gakko y Horo dejándolos semi-inconscientes, todos giraron y se encontraron con Pilika a quién le rodaba un aura negra.

-Ellos tienen excusa porque son tontos -dijo la ainu señalando a su hermano y a Gakko -pero ustedes dos -habló ella alzando la vista para ver a Ren y Men quienes tragaron grueso esperando lo peor.

-Lo lamento tía Pilika pero este idiota me pone de los nervios -se apresuró a disculparse el menor de los Tao.

-Yo no me arrepiento de nada niñita -dijo Ren mirando a los ojos de la chica y todos pensaron que era un loco que no temía morir de nuevo. Pues si estaban acostumbrados a las peleas de Horo y Ren más los estaban a las peleas y discusiones del chino y la ainu, parecían un matrimonio que discutía a todas horas.

-¿niñita?...¡LO VAS A LAMENTAR MUCHO REN TAO! -gritó ella sacando su red de pescar atrapando en ella al picudo para llevárselo a un lugar apartado donde poder torturarlo a su gusto. **( ¿Que torturas le hará Pilika a Ren? e_e )**

A partir de ahí lo poco que quedaba de día pasó sin complicaciones hasta que llegó la hora de cenar, Hana fue el único que se ausentó de la cena pues aún se encontraba molesto con Gakko por lo ocurrido en la tarde.

**-Tock, Tock-**

-Lo lamento señorita Alumi pero el amo Hana no desea recibir a nadie en estos momentos -dijo el espíritu del samurai apareciendo en frente de la chica.

-Amidamaru, déjame pasar -exclamó ella con una voz que haría temblar al propio demonio.

-S-S-Si si pasé señorita Alumi lo siento -dijo rápidamente Amidamaru dejando que la chica entrará en la habitación de su amo. En ese momento la rubia le pego una patada a la puerta para abrirla pues tenía las manos ocupadas con una bandeja de comida.

-Tu idiota, te traje la cena -habló ella al entrar a la habitación y dejando la bandeja en una mesa.

-¿No puedes entrar como cualquier persona normal?...ya lo olvidaba, tu no eres normal -reclamó Hana haciendo que la mirada asesina de Alumi se clavará en él. -Da igual, no tengo hambre-

-¿Sigues enfadado por lo de antes? -preguntó ella pero no obtuvo respuesta, Hana solo se dedicó a mirar por la ventana.

-Querrás descansar así que mejor te dejo solo -dijo ella caminando hasta la salida pero se detuvo en la puerta-...cuando volvamos a nuestro tiempo le pediré a Anna-sama que anule nuestro compromiso...-volvió a hablar ella dispuesta ahora si a abandonar la habitación pero algo se lo impidió.

-¿Que has dicho? -preguntó escéptico y sorprendido Hana que había tomado el brazo de Alumi para no dejarla salir de la habitación. -¿Porque? -se atrevió a preguntar el Asakura cuando vio que no le respondieron a la primera pregunta, sabía muy bien que se había comportado muy mal con ella desde que la conoció pero nunca había metido tanto la pata como para obligarla a decir que quería romper el compromiso.

-¿Como pretendes que me case contigo si no hay amor en nuestra relación? -cuestionó de forma retorica la chica sollozando levemente, agachando la cabeza para ocultar su rostro.

-¿Que? -y entonces se dio cuenta, cuando el idiota de Gakko lo provocó y gritó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza _"no estoy enamorado de nadie" _-Esto...yo..._"mierda ahora que hago" _-pensó Hana poniéndose más nervioso a cada segundo.

-No tienes porque decir nada -dijo ella soltándose de su agarre abriendo la puerta pero Hana la cerró al instante arrinconando a Alumi, colocando sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la chica.

-Te demostrare si estoy o no enamorado...-habló él con una voz y una mirada ¿sexy? oh genial ahora Alumi había perdido la cabeza.

-Hana...¿que vas a... -no pudo seguir hablando porque el dedo del chico cayó sobre su boca callándola.

-Shhh..._"¿¡Que estoy haciendo!?, ¡este no soy yo!"_ no es necesario hablar...- dijo él tomándola del rostro para besarla con ternura y pasión. Alumi se sorprendió mucho al principio aunque después de unos segundos se fue relajando y correspondió el beso que Hana le daba con la misma pasión que él. **( ¿Que estoy escribiendo? ._. Si yo no se escribir cosas de este tipo xD )**

Se separaron pasado un tiempo para tomar un poco de aire, necesario para vivir, para después retomar la tarea que habían dejado a medias. Hana se atrevió a meter su lengua en la boca de Alumi a lo que ella respondió encantada. La temperatura del lugar empezó a subir radicalmente, en cierto momento Alumi comenzó a quitarle la camisa a Hana. Sin romper el beso Hana ya sin camisa se encaminó junto con Alumi hacía la cama en donde él se sentó e hizo que ella se sentara sobre sus rodillas.

Ya en esa posición el Asakura dejo de besar en los labios a Alumi para ahora pasear su lengua por el cuello de la chica arrancándole unos cuantos suspiros y algún que otro gemido. Y como anteriormente hizo ella con él, el chico comenzó a quitarle la blusa que ella traía puesta dejando ver su sostén del cual también se deshizo rápidamente dejando al desnudo la parte superior del cuerpo de Alumi razón para que ella se sonrojara violentamente. **( Matadme antes de que sea demasiado tarde ._. )**

-Viéndolo ahora, no estas tan plana -bromeó el rubio mientras acariciaba y lamía los pechos de su prometida.

-Ah...idiota...Ah- consiguió decir ella entre gemidos. Difícilmente se separaron para acabar con la tarea de desvestirse hasta quedar ambos desnudos al completo, se recostaron en la cama quedando él encima de ella. Rozaron nuevamente sus labios para después mirarse intensamente a los ojos.

-¿Estas segura de esto? -preguntó Hana.

-Nunca había estado más segura de nada en mi vida -le respondió Alumi con una sonrisa volviéndolo a besar, a partir de ahí no fueron necesario más palabras, acabaron haciendo el amor, la primera vez para ambos en aquella noche mágica para los dos.

* * *

**O.o? ¿Que he hecho?...Os dije que me matarais, no lo hicisteis y se me fue el capítulo de las manos...¡A LA MIERDA TODO! YA PUEDO MORIR TRANQUILO! ,ES DECIR, HICE UN LEMMON ( o más bien un intento de lemmon ) DEMONIOS, ERA LO ULTIMO QUE ME QUEDABA POR HACER EN ESTA VIDA! ¡NO ME QUEDAN RETOS ASÍ QUE ME RETIRO OFICIALMENTE DE FANFICTION! **

**Que no, que es broma, si me retiro y dejo el fic a medias me matáis todos xDD. En serio, no se lo que me ha pasado para hacer algo así, seguro que es culpa de las clases u_u, todo siempre es por culpa de las clases...en fin queríais HanaXAlumi, pues hay lo tenéis. Y como veis nos estamos acercando al momento en donde Anna le confesará a Yoh que esta embarazada UOOOOO.**

**Vamos con los reviews: **

**Mary: **No, tampoco tardaré meses...creo xD, no, no, intentaré continuar cuando pueda este y mis demás fics que algunos tengo bastantes abandonados y hay gente que me matará por eso TT_TT y sobre tu pregunta, no habrá pelea entre Anna y Hao.

**Guest: **Bueno pues aquí lo tienes, aunque supongo que haré algo más adelante que tengo en mente e_e.

**ichijoji-kun: **La verdad es que la idea de Hana era una idea muy de Yoh cierto xDD, yo también tengo horarios infernales QoQ todos los días de lunes a viernes son infiernos para mi TT_TT

**Didi: **Si ya sabía yo que Marco en esta historia haría algo estúpido u_u no se si matarlo en el futuro xDD

**Namaha Ibuki: **¿Quién no odia las clases? y quien diga que le gusta ir a clase...¡MIENTE!, por mi puedes matar a Marco me da igual jajaja.

**La'NaCha: **No encuentro sensual a Horo porque no es sensual, porque si Horo fuera sensual yo sería sensual porque yo soy un Horo Horo de carne y hueso y yo no soy sensual, por esa regla de tres Horo no es sensual...creo que me he liado hasta yo ._.U. Bueno no soy universitario, aún me queda un año para ir a la universidad...venga va...diré mi edad verdadera...tengo...tengo...17 años...¡NO ME ACOSEN!...joder estoy viejo, empece en fanfiction con 13 años ._. por cierto el comentario de saludos a la suegra me hizo gracia xDD.

**Naileth: **Quizás hayan más partes donde Ren hable con su mini Ren xD, y sobre lo de Chocolove todavía he de pensarlo.

**Eevee24: **Todo el mundo sabía que se iba a quedar fuera Yohane e_e pobrecillo, bueno en todo caso si Ren y Jeanne hacen ya algo indebido no es que Men tenga un hermano mayor si no que Men tendría la misma edad que Hana xDDD. Si yo no insulto a Hao...pero es que es un piromano que le gusta demasiado el fuego e_eU, yo soy mas de agua jajaja.

**Cranky Sky:** Habrá combate entre el equipo Hao contra Yoh y los demás, pero aún no se si describirlo como lo hice con el anterior o solo un poco por encima.

**Zahi-itako:** Un castigo de Jeanne a Marco quizás no estaría mal e_e.

**Edy Asakura: **Cuando llegue la época de exámenes se va a notar mucho más mi inactividad ODIO AL INSTITUTO Ò.Ó/


	9. Chapter 9

-¿Alguno de ustedes saben a donde fue Yoh? -preguntó Manta dejando unas cuantas monedas en el centro de la mesa.

-Salió a dar un paseo para ver la estrellas, ya sabes como es él -respondió Horo Horo mientras miraba intensamente las cartas de póquer que llevaba en sus manos.

-¿Porque a su lado todas las conversaciones son tan aburridas? -cuestionó ahora Hao.

-¿Porque no te corté la cabeza cuando tuve la oportunidad? -se preguntó a si mismo Ren, quién estaba sentado a la derecha del Asakura.

-Lo lamento chinito pero no hubieras podido cortarme ni un solo pelo, por favor soy el gran Hao Asakura-

-De seguro Lyserg te derrotaría ¿verdad Lyserg? -dijo Ryu acercándose peligrosamente hacía el chico de pelo verde a lo que todos lo miraron raro.

-Ryu, ¿te pudo hacer una pregunta? creo que todos queremos saber tu respuesta -habló Horo causando que todos los presentes lo miraran.

-Tu que prefieres ¿hombres o mujeres?-

-¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres?-

-Ya sabes -tomó la palabra Chocolove- ¿colitas o agujeros?

-¿Eh? -Ryu estaba muy extrañado con las preguntas que esos dos le habían planteado.

-¿QUE SI TE GUSTAN LOS CHICOS O LAS CHICAS?-

-Ah...un momento ¿QUE INSINUÁIS? ¡ME GUSTAN LAS MUJERES!-gritó Ryu colorado.

-Dejaos las tonterías de una vez...subo veinte más -dijo Ren dejando el dinero en la mesa.

-A la mierda, no voy -dijo Hao tirando las cartas.

-Yo tampoco voy -dijeron todos a excepción de Horo Horo.

-Veo tus veinte y voy con todo -dijo el ainu retando con la mirada al Tao.

-Pero Horo ¿estas seguro?, si tu hermana se entera de que pierdes tanto dinero te mataría -comentó Manta pero Usui no le dio importancia.

-Esta bien veo tu apuesta, ¿que llevas? -preguntó el chico de ojos dorados.

-Jejeje...Trío de ases. Muajaja la victoria es mía-

-No tan deprisa idiota -habló Ren mostrando sus cartas- escalera de color -pronunció él con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

-...Pero...yo...¡ERES UN TRAMPOSO!-

-Ay Dios ya empiezan otra vez...

* * *

-¿Estas seguros que esos idiotas no saben que saliste conmigo? -preguntó Anna caminando a la par que su prometido.

-Tranquila Annita, estoy seguro de que se tragaron mi excusa-

-Solo por curiosidad ¿cuál fue?-

-Me voy a ver las estrellas ^o^-

-Si de seguro que de un tonto como tu se la creyeron-

-TT_TT eres mala...pero ¿porque querías verme? -preguntó él recordando como ella le había pedido hablar por la mañana.

-Verás...tengo algo muy importante que decirte -dijo ella con unos pocos nervios ¿WFT? ¿Anna Kyoyama nerviosa? Okey este fic va en declive ._.

-¿Ah si? -dijo el chico mirando hacía el cielo cosa que le conllevó a recibir una fuerte bofetada cortesía de Anna.

-Ay, ay eso me dolió mucho Annita -se quejó Yoh sobándose la mejilla afectada

-¡IDIOTA LO QUE VOY A DECIRTE ES SERIO!-

-Acaso te ocurre algo malo -dijo él con un tono de preocupación

-Pues...

**-FLASHBACK-:**

-Fausto ¿puedes hacerme una revisión? -preguntó Anna atrayendo la atención del mencionado.

-¿Tienes algún problema?-

-Últimamente he sufrido muchos mareos-

-De acuerdo, recuéstate -le indicó Fausto a lo que Anna obedeció. Le hizo un par de pruebas y no parecía que la chica tuviera ningún tipo de problema. A su mente vino una nueva opción pero era algo demasiado improbable conociendo a Anna, pero no perdía nada en intentarlo. Tomó uno de sus aparatos médicos pasándolo por el vientre de la itako mientras él miraba una pequeña pantalla, como el mismo Fausto pensaba no había nada, pero vio algo que lo dejo mudo.

-¿Que pasa? -preguntó la chica al ver la reacción del médico.

-Bueno, podríamos decir que tus mareos se deben a que tu vientre ha sido ocupado por una especie de parásito -

-¿Un parásito? -volvió a preguntar algo asustada.

-Tranquila no suele ser nada importante pues en algunos meses ya no lo tendrás, no al menos dentro de ti-

-¿Que demonios estas diciendo?-

-Por lo que veo, este parásito tiene ojos y boca...Felicidades Anna estas embarazada- **( ._. ¿Que? ver mucho House puede resultar algo malo ._. )**

...

-**FIN DEL FLASHBACK:-**

-Y esa es toda la historia -terminó de narrar la itako viendo a su prometido que tenía una expresión confusa en el rostro.

-¿Qué? -preguntó el castaño bastante desconcertado.

-¿NO ESCUCHASTE LO QUE DIJE? ¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO YOH ASAKURA! -gritó ella visiblemente enfadada.

-No, no es eso, quiero decir que ¿porque me contaste eso? -dijo el chico de audífonos naranjas dejando ahora confundida a la itako.

-¿Qué?-

-Yo ya sabía que estas embarazada -explicó Yoh dejando perpleja a su prometida.

-Pero ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Verás cuando los chicos vinieron del futuro, tuve una breve conversación con Alumi quién me dijo la edad de Hana, a partir de ahí hice cuentas y así supe que en esta época ya estarías embarazada -fue la explicación que dio Yoh a una Anna muy, pero muy sorprendida por la repentina astucia de Yoh.

-Le pediste ayuda a Manta ¿cierto?-

-No...el oráculo virtual tiene una función de calculadora -dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Tonto...

-De todas maneras, me alegra mucho que estés embarazada -comentó Yoh acercándose lentamente hasta Anna para darle un beso en los labios.

-Si vuelves a hacer eso te mataré -amenazó la rubia fulminando con la mirada a su prometido.

-No creo que quieras dejar huérfano de padre a Hana-

-Creeme, lo haré-

-^^U-

* * *

En un lugar apartado de la aldea apache se encontraba un chico acompañado de sus compañeros de equipo junto a un grupo de hombres.

-Después de todo, ustedes tienen en común que han sido traicionados por sus líderes, así que ¿que les parece unirse a mí y vengarse de todos ellos?. Si me ayudan a convertirme en shaman king haré todos sus sueños realidad -intentó convencer Yosuke a ese grupo de shamanes quienes dudaron en un primer momento pero que finalmente accedieron a unirse a Yosuke, Redseb y Seyram.

-De acuerdo, vuestra primera misión, será matar a Ren Tao y Yoh Asakura...

* * *

**Si, se que ha quedado MUY corto y es, lo digo hasta yo, bastante malo este capítulo pero estoy teniendo bastante problemas para ponerme a escribir estos días y no quería que esperaran semanas o incluso meses a una actualización así que les dejo este capítulo a pesar de que no me haya gustado nada como haya quedado, intentaré mejorar los siguientes.**

**WAAAAA! Más de 100 Reviews! This is AWESOME!. En verdad muchas gracias a todos es mi primer fic de Shaman King que llega a los 100, el tercero en total contando mis dos de Inazuma Eleven, lloré cuando vi que había llegado a esa cifra TT_TT...bueno no lloré pero si me emocioné mucho QoQ. Y esto jamás lo habría logrado sin ustedes y su apoyo, prometo intentar seguir así hasta acabar esta historia...joder vamos con los reviews que me estoy poniendo sentimental:**

**Vctor: **En un principio no se la contarán, pero no lo se, mi cabeza a veces hace cosas extrañas y podría suceder, pero como te dije en un principio no creo que lo hagan.

**Edy Asakura: **Hana salió un poco a su padre, por lo menos en la faceta de hacerlo con poca edad jajaja.

**Guest: **De nada...supongo jejeje ^^.

**Mary: **La Flor de Maíz...yo ya se lo que pasará con eso pero no puedo decirlo aún, sería spoiler del último capítulo.

**nickiitako: **Veo que este review si se te publicó xD y tranquila el 95% de la gente de aquí son pervertidos, yo pertenezco al otro 5% es evidente jajajaja.

**Cranky Sky: **Alumi no se, pero creo que Hana después de eso se sentirá bien, es decir, que chico no se sentiría bien después de hacer eso xDDD.

**Eevee24: **¿Como quedaría un enfrentamiento entre Gakko-Horo contra Men-Ren? Mmmm...interesante idea...y no se si hacer más lemmon, no es mi especialidad pero hay gente que me los pide.

**Guest: **¿A quién le hago caso? A Eevee24 o a ti TTwTT, me ponéis en un compromiso, ya se lanzaré una moneda al aire, si sale cara hago otro lemmon y si sale cruz no hago ningún otro lemmon. -lanzo la moneda y se queda parada- ...oh shit ¿y ahora que hago? ._.

**Namaha Ibuki: **¿Te sonrojaste? Tampoco fue tan fuerte...creo xDD y bueno como se que te gusta el HanaXAlumi te diré que quizás haya un poco más ( sin lemmon ) más adelante.

**Naileth: **Tranquila, Men nacerá aunque me preguntó como pasó, ya sabes el encuentro entre Ren y Jeanne y todo eso, con Marco de por medio no se como Ren lo consiguió xD.

**selma-itako: **¿Marco vestido de mujer?...MUAJAJAJA ESA ES BUENA -suenan rayos- un momento...el experto en torturas soy yo ._. piensa cerebro que tu antes en Inazuma Eleven ofrecías buenas torturas. Si la relación entre Len y Pilika es muy extraña, tengo la teoría que pasó algo entre ellos en el torneo de shamanes pero no salió en el manga e_e.

**Didi: **Te comprendo yo cuando lo escribí tampoco lo esperaba de mi mismo jajaja. Si de tal palo tal astilla xD.

**Zahi-Itako: **Bueno mi intención es que cause gracia :D.

**ichijoji-kun: **Seguiré tus consejos pero dudo mucho que vaya a escribir otro lemmon pero quien sabe e_e.

**La'Nacha: **Mi edad tampoco es que sea un secreto muy oscuro, la mayoría de gente de aquí lo sabe, solo que nunca lo dije en el fandom de shaman king ._. Y ya intento conseguirme novia pero nadie me quiere TT_TT

**SonirbyLovS: **¿Hana x Hao? ¿Eso se podría considerar incesto? xDDD.

**Una pregunta para todos y todas...¿PORQUE TODOS QUERÉIS QUE PILLEN A HANA Y ALUMI HACIÉNDOLO? Y luego dicen que el malo soy yo u_u. ¿Os imagináis la escena?:**

-Tenemos que ir a hablar con Hana -dijo Anna a Yoh quién se encontraba jugando con una naranja.

-¿Que? ¿Porque?-

-Porque yo lo digo y necesitamos hablar los tres juntos- respondió ella subiendo las escaleras.

-Esta bien- accedió el castaño siguiendo a su prometida.

Llegaron hasta la puerta de la habitación de Hana y Anna abrió sin tocar -Hana tenemos que...-se quedó callada al ver en la cama completamente desnudos a Hana y Alumi -...hablar-

-¡MAMA!/¡ANNA-SAMA! -gritaron a la vez ambos chicos tapándose rápidamente con las sábanas.

-O.O- era la cara de Anna al ver la escena mientras Yoh miraba el panorama con una sonrisa.

-Igual que nosotros la otra noche jijiji -rió el Asakura.

-¿QUE? -volvieron a gritar Hana y Alumi viendo como Anna se sonrojaba violentamente e invocaba a Zenki y Kouki quienes atacaron a Yoh dejándolo incrustado en la pared.

**Quedaría algo así ¿no? xDD. En fin ya saben que cualquier duda que tengan sobre el fic me la pueden preguntar a través de review o mensaje privado. También estoy en Facebook por si quieren agregarme la dirección esta en mi perfil pero avísenme diciendo quienes son cada uno para yo saberlo. Y aquí acabamos el capítulo de hoy, en verdad muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y dejar reviews, nos vemos espero que pronto ADIOS :D**


	10. Chapter 10

-Que bonito es vivir -dijo un sonriente Hana bajando las escaleras de la casa silbando felizmente dejando a la mayor parte de la gente de allí anonadados.

-Nos robaron a nuestro líder y nos trajeron a un impostor -comentó Gakko mirando a Hana con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿Habrá probado la marihuana? -preguntó Men pensativo.

-¿Que es la marihuana? -preguntaron al unísono Yohane y Gakko.

-No sabéis lo que es la necrofilia y no sabéis lo que es la marihuana, ¿en que mundo vivís?...odio mi vida-susurró para sí mismo el Tao yéndose del lugar.

-¿Cuantos traumas de niñez tendrá el cabeza de caca? -cuestionó Ibuki a su compañero.

-Con la familia que tiene yo diría que bastantes -respondió el chico de gafas.

-¡Chicos, hora del entrenamiento! -gritó Alumi desde la cocina a lo que ambos obedecieron.

-Buenos días pecho plano -saludó Hana buscando algo en la nevera, se había levantado con un hambre de mil demonios esa mañana.

-¿No escuchaste lo del entrenamiento?-

-¿Ya ni me saludas después de lo de anoche? -preguntó el rubio acercándose a su prometida rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

-Estate quieto -reclamó ella riendo- alguien podría vernos.

-Como si me importará -dijo él dándole un beso.

-Por favor, que soy fácilmente impresionable y no quiero tener otro trauma -exclamó Men abriendo una botella de leche detrás de ambos jóvenes que se sobresaltaron de sobremanera al escuchar la voz del chino-francés. **(¿chino-francés? eso como se come? ._.U).**

-¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES TU AQUÍ? -gritó a escasos centímetros de Men un muy alterado y sonrojado Hana.

-Beber leche-

-¿Como demonios haces para no hacer ruido al andar? -cuestionó ahora Alumi también muy sonrojada.

-Soy un ninja -contestó Men como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¬¬U

* * *

-¡Maldita sea! Algún día esa ainu me las pagara todas juntas, como es posible que yo el gran Ren Tao le tengo miedo a una estúpida niñita? -protestaba Ren pues para esa mañana y como castigo Pilika le había mandado correr 15 kilómetros, ya iba por el kilómetro 12 y el pobre Ren parecía que echaría el alma por la boca.

-Estoy en baja forma -se dijo a si mismo el chino.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar Ren Tao -habló una voz detrás de él.

-¿Eh? -el chico se volteó y se encontró con los secuaces de Hao: Turbine, Peyote y Zan Ching.

-¿Ustedes otra vez? ¿Que quieren ahora? No desperdiciaré mi valioso tiempo en escoria como vosotros-

-Vamos no te enfades Ren Tao -le dijo Zan Ching- Si estamos aquí es para matarte y esta vez evitaremos que te revivan.

-Sabía que no deberíamos haber confiado en Hao...-

-Te equivocas chico, el señor Hao nos traicionó al unirse a ustedes, ahora nosotros seguimos las órdenes del señor YVS-

-Me da igual a quién sirvan ahora, no me matarán-

-¿Te olvidas que ya lo hicimos una vez? -dijo esta vez Peyote formando su Oversoul.

-Me deje matar, es algo muy diferente ¡unas asquerosas cucarachas como vosotros jamás me derrotarían.

-¿COMO OSAS MALDITO MOCOSO? -Enfurecido Zang-Ching lanzó uno de sus ataques contra Ren quién consiguió esquivarlo.

* * *

En el lugar donde Hao y sus compañeros se reunían se escuchó de repente el grito de Opacho seguido de un haz de luz.

-¡Destruiré a los Soldados X! -gritó Hao rojo de la furia apretando sus puños fuertemente hasta dejar sus manos de color blanco mientras veía como las tres miembros del equipo Hana-Gumi se encontraba tiradas en el suelo con heridas muy graves provocadas por el ataque de tres de los Soldados X razón por la cual el grito de Opacho.

-Tranquilícese señor Hao, ella todavía respiran pero necesitan ser tratadas de inmediato, las heridas que tienen podrían llevarlas a la muerte. -intentó calmar Luchist al shaman del fuego sin éxito.

-Luchist Opacho, encargaos de ellas por favor, intentad que no mueran -pidió él invocando al espíritu del fuego.

-Señor Hao no haga ninguna estupidez -dijo Luchist pero el chico ya había salido volando con su espíritu.

* * *

-Todo va como lo habían planeado señores -informó un chico vestido con ropas apaches arrodillado frente a Yosuke y YVS.

-Excelente, sin embargo hay un cambio de planes. -dijo YVS.

-Así es, Nichrom, ve y diles a Redseb y Seyram que no maten a Yoh Asakura por el momento lo necesitamos con vida, a cambio informales de que secuestren a Anna Kyoyama.

-Si señor -dijo Nichcrom desapareciendo ante la mirada de Yosuke.

-No veo el momento para convertirme en shaman king -habló el chico de cabello oscuro mirando la aldea apache a través de una ventana.

-No seas impaciente, una vez que los matemos a todos, el resto será mucho más fácil -dijo YVS mirando a Yosuke -con tus poderes como nuevo shaman king por fin podremos hacer un mundo lleno de shamanes, si tan sólo el estúpido de Hao me hubiera escuchado en su momento nada de esto hubiera pasado.

* * *

**Vale, si lo se, tardé un tiempo en actualizar y además lo hice muy corto pero la culpa es mía, les tengo mal acostumbrados al haber escrito los primeros capítulos en pocos días unos respecto de otros -.- xD. Aunque tengo malas noticias para ustedes ¿cuantos capítulos le ponen al fic? yo como máximo les veo unos 15 y vamos por el 10 así que hagan cuentas ._. aunque no es definitivo, exacto nos vamos acercando al final de esta historia.**

**Bueno no tengo excusas para la tardanza...un momento en realidad si -saca una lista de la nada- escuela, exámenes, pierna hecha mierda, volvió el fútbol, no tenía ideas etc ._. En fin vayamos a responder los reviews:**

**Mary:** TTwTT me hiciste llorar con tu comentario, después de la mierda de capítulo que hice te gustó TTTTTT_TTTTTT

**Edy-Asakura:** ¿Yoh volverse más inteligente? ¿Que te fumaste? yo quiero de eso xDD. Nah yo no me imagino a Anna nerviosa ._. es decir es Anna, siempre tan fría.

**nickiitako**: Ya se que me tardé no me presiones TT_TT hago lo que puedo cuando el maldito instituto me deja sin ideas para escribir nada. ¿Lemon de Horo Horo y Ren? No me gusta el yaoi ._.

**Didi:** Yo también me quedé traumatizado al ver la traición de Redseb y Seyram, vieron que tenían poca importancia en el manga y se revelaron contra su creador, yo y mi cabeza e_e.

**Cranky Sky:** No te burles del pobre Yoh, yo estoy en esa época que tampoco se restar sin usar la calculadora Q_Q, malditas clases del demonio, viajaré al pasado para matar a quién decidió que tendríamos que ir a la escuela.

**Eevee24:** Creo que no actualicé tan pronto como pensabas cierto? no me mates ^^Uuuu

**angel:** ¿me drogarás? eso explica el extraño sabor de la bebida que tomé antes e_e. por cierto no entendí la última parte del review e_e.

**Guest:** Creo que seguirá la guerra "lemon si-lemon no" hasta que acabe el fic jajajaja

**Namaha Ibuki:** Yo intentó evitar a mi madre cuando estoy en Internet xDDD, siempre que viene a mi habitación pongo rápidamente la pantalla de Google LOL! jajaja

**Guest:** Alguien que comprende mi sufrimiento TToTT

**Zahi-itako:** ¿Yoh y Anna haciendo "eso" eh?...mmmm...lo apuntaré en la lista de posible.

**BravoBaars:** Una nueva persona que sigue el fic bieeeen :D. Podría haber un poco de romance entre Yoh y Anna, podría haberlo...podría...

**Annabelle1999:** Si quieres mándala ¿Soy lo máximo? Q_Q nadie me lo dijo antes...creo...no tengo ganas de ver todos los reviews que me han dejado todo este tiempo en todos mis fics xD.

**Anna Alumi:** Yo también mi rió solo mirando la pantalla y nadie me dice loco, porque quién me dice loco esta muerto ._. :) ._. :) ._.

**Pues creo que ya esta ._. Gracias por leer y dejar review y también agradecer a aquellos que se molestaron en leer mi último fic "El porque del nacimiento de Hana". Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo...ADIOS :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**-Actualidad-**

Espera, espera un momento...¿me estas diciendo que has enviado a mi hijo al pasado para participar en el torneo de shamanes? -preguntó una mujer rubia con un semblante serio y enfadado, en frente suyo se encontraba el actual shaman king quién se encontraba sudando a mares y rogando por su vida y aunque su típica frialdad no lo demostrará estaba aterrado, incluso juraría que se había hecho caca encima.

-Bueno...eh...técnicamente...si...-contestó bastante intimidado ante lo que su cuñada podría hacerle por haber puesto en tal peligro a Hana.

-Hao Asakura...-susurró Anna apretando los dientes intentando contener toda su rabia acumulada que en ese momento tenía dentro de ella.

-"Creo que me voy a quedar sin hermano" -pensó Yoh que estaba a punto de presenciar el asesinato de Hao a manos de Anna en vivo y en directo.

-Anna tranquilízate, Hana sigue vivo...al menos por el momento -esas últimas palabras del rey de los shamanes fue el detonante a la explosión de Anna, la itako se lanzó sobre él para darle la paliza de su vida, Yoh retrocedió unos pasos llorando por la futura muerte de su hermano y porque si Anna no se desquitaba del todo con Hao, el sería el próximo en recibir un castigo por parte de su "adorable" esposa.

* * *

**-Torneo de Shamanes, hace 15 años-**

-No entiendo porque seguimos entrenando tanto, nuestro poder ahora no se compara al de ningún otro shaman -se quejó Chocolove bebiendo de una botella de agua.

-No creo que seas capaz de oponerte a las ordenes de Doña Anna morenito -le contestó Ryu secándose la sudor de su frente.

-¿COMO ME LLAMASTE HOMBRE DEL PEINADO HORRIBLE? -gritó furioso Chocolove.

-¿QUE TIENES EN CONTRA DE MI PERFECTO PEINADO? -también gritó Ryu enojado por el comentario del americano.

-No teníamos bastante con las peleas entre Ren y Horo Horo como para que estos dos se pongan a pelear -dijo Lyserg observándolos a ambos.

-Es extraño que aún no haya ningún herido grave después de todas las peleas que hacen al día -sonrió Fausto que se encontraba al lado del inglés.

-Jjijiji es bueno ver lo bien que se llevan todos -fue el típico comentario de Yoh sentado en el pasto comiendo un poco, pues hoy habían decidido que después del entrenamiento podrían hacer una comida al aire libre todos juntos. Sin embargo faltaban personas como Hao, Ren, Horo e incluso Anna.

-Y hablando de todos ¿en donde están los dos peleones y mamá Anna? -preguntó Hana al no verlos por ninguna parte.

-Si hablas de los inútiles de Ren y Horo les mandé un entrenamiento especial -contestó Pilika mientras un brillo extraño adornaba sus ojos, un escalofrío les dio a todos al ver a la pequeña peli-azul, sin lugar a dudas junto con Tamao y Alumi era una digna alumna de Anna.

-¿Y Annita? -preguntó ahora Yoh buscando con la mirada a su prometida pero sin encontrarla por ningún lado.

-Es bueno que lo preguntes Yoh Asakura -se escuchó una voz proveniente de detrás de ellos, un chico con ropas apaches se acercaba a los chicos que en cuanto lo vieron Fausto, Chocolove y Ryu sacaron sus armas mientras invocaban a sus espíritus, los demás no sabían muy bien el porque actuaban así ¿por qué iban a atacar a un oficial?.

-Eres tu de nuevo -dijo Yoh mirando seriamente al chico, era el mismo que estaba junto a los hombres de Hao que asesinaron a Ren.

-Nichrom -habló Alumi mirando al apache sorprendida -¿Que haces aquí? -Después de todo Alumi también era una apache, era evidente que conocía a todos los que estuvieron en el torneo.

* * *

Mientras esto sucedía en la playa se estaba produciendo un duro combate en desventaja de tres contra uno, Peyote, Turbine y Zang Ching atacaban sin cesar a Ren que a causa de estar esquivando y defenderse de todos los ataques que le llegaban no podía golpear ni una sola a vez a sus oponentes.

-¿Por qué no te rindes Ren Tao? Nadie vendrá a ayudarte esta batalla la tienes perdida -le dijo Turbine cosa que aumentó la furia del chino.

-Jamás me rendiré, es algo impropio de un Tao y de un gran guerrero como yo -contestó Ren bajando la guardia por un momento y no puedo evitar que Zang Ching se colocará detrás de él dispuesto a acabar con el combate.

-**¡Garras del Panda!** -gritó mientras el ataque iba directo a Ren que no podía reaccionar a tiempo para evitarlo.

-**¡Marea de Hielo! **-se escuchó un grito más en aquella playa, Turbine y Peyote observaron como una ráfaga de hielo corría en la dirección de su compañero y conseguía congelar su objeto de posesión y así salvando a Ren.

-Miserable -murmuró el shaman chino dirigiendo su mirada al chico que había evitado la muerte del Tao.

-Prefiero que me llamen Horo Horo -dijo de forma burlona el ainu con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Que haces aquí idiota? -preguntó con rabia Ren mirando a su amigo y compañero de equipo.

-Encima que vengo a ayudarte, nunca se te irán las malas pulgas -dijo el norteño colocándose al lado del chico de ojos dorados.

-Las personas amistosas como vosotros me dan asco -comentó Peyote atacando a ambos chicos quienes esquivaron fácilmente su ataque.

-Solo veníamos a matar a uno, pero veo que quieren morir los dos, que bien-

-¿Has oído eso Ren? dicen que nos van a matar-

-Ja, me gustaría verlo ¡BASON!-

-¡KOLORO!-

* * *

-Ya que preguntas por tu prometida -comenzó a decir Nichrom mirando a Yoh y haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de la chica. -Te diré que esta a buen recaudo, el señor Yosuke y el señor YVS la tratarán bien -finalizó con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro al ver la expresiones de los rostros de todos los presentes.

-¡MALDITO! -Yoh estaba preparado para hacer la posesión de objetos pero antes de que pudiera mover un solo músculo, Hana ya tenía hecho el Oversoul y se dirigía como un rayo a por Nichrom. Sin embargo fue golpeado por lo que parecía ser un ave que lo alejó varios metros.

-Parece que llegó a tiempo para salvarte -dijo un hombre también vestido como un oficial del torneo.

-Buen golpe Magna -felicitó Nichrom al recién llegado.

-¿Otro oficial? -preguntó Ryu sin poder creerlo.

-Al parecer todos los exs-ayudantes de Hao ahora apoyan a YVS -comentó Lyserg.

-Pierden mucho con el cambio, se ve que en solitario son débiles -bufó Men provocando el cabreo de Magna y Nichrom.

-Men Tao, yo que tu me preocuparía más por tu existencia en este mundo pues en estos momentos Ren ya debería estar muerto...otra vez -dijo Nichrom haciendo que todos los presentes abrieran los ojos más todavía.

-Nos veremos pronto Yoh Asakura, el señor YVS no quiere que tardes mucho en ir a verle -dijo Magna a la vez que ambos desaparecían de la vista de los shamanes.

-Pilika ¿a donde enviaste entrenar a Ren? -preguntó Lyserg rompiendo el momento de silencio que se había formado tras la desaparición de ambos oficiales.

-Mmmm -la pequeña ainu trató de hacer memoria- le dije que fuera a correr por la playa -respondió después de unos segundos- ¡OH NO! -gritó ella de repente alertando a todos -LE MANDÉ EL MISMO ENTRENAMIENTO A MI ONI-CHAN -chilló ella, eso era malo, enseguida todos se pusieron en marcha hacía donde se deberían encontrar Ren y Horo si no hubiera sido porque una de las manos del espíritu del fuego atrapó a Jeanne cuando se disponían a partir.

-¡JEANNE-SAMA! -gritó Marco apuntando con su arma a Hao quién volvía a aparecer como siempre de la nada.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES HAO? -preguntó chillando un furioso Men al ver como el mayor de los Asakura tenía pensamientos de matar a su madre.

-No se suponía que ahora eramos aliados -dijo Jeanne mirando severamente a Hao.

-¿Aliados? ENTONCES DIME PORQUE TUS SOLDADOS HAN ATACADO A MI GENTE -gritó muy enfurecido el chaman del fuego dejando impresionados a Jeanne, Marco y Lyserg.

* * *

-Todo va tal y como lo habían planeado señores -informaron Magna y Nichrom frente a Yosuke e YVS.

-Genial, que esos idiotas se maten entre ellos y nos dejarán vía libre para acabar con Yoh y Hana Asakura -comentó YVS mientras observaba a una inconsciente Anna.

* * *

**Uooooo empezamos ya con el salseo bueno bueno jajaja. Hey he vuelto antes de lo que esperabais ¿cierto? Si a mi también me sorprende xDD. Estoy viendo que muchos les estáis cogiendo mucho asco a Yosuke e YVS...yo también lo haría jajaja.**

**Y ahora ¿que? eh ¿que? Hao quiere venganza contra los Soldados X, Ren y Horo Vs Zang Ching, Peyote y Turbine y Yoh y Hana tienen que rescatar a Anna haber que pasa en los siguientes capítulos, vamos con los reviews:**

**Annie Santamaria:** Si, faltan pocos capítulos porque no quiero escribir 30 y que 20 sean de relleno de esos que no les gusta a nadie, sería algo muy pesado y la historia perdería su estilo sin embargo aún no se si alargarlo un poco a los 20 capítulos o así.

**angel:** Todos estamos drogados en algún momento de nuestras vidas, yo creo que estaba drogado cuando escribí el lemon de Hana y Alumi xD.

**Guest:** Ya expliqué porque tan pocos capítulos...un momento ¿dices que tu escuela esta de paro indefinido? YO QUIERO IR A ESA ESCUELA *.*

**Mary:** Es bueno es bueno jajaja. Los malos siempre tienen un super ejercito de malos malosos así que en esta historia también xD.

**Anna Alumi:** Quiero que hagan un manga sobre la infancia de Men para ver todas las cosas que le han pasado con su familia de locos y asesinos e_e. Yo no puedo leer fics en clase porque estoy muy atento a las explicaciones de los profesores...JAJAJAJAJA QUE CHISTE!

**Eevee24:** ¿Escopeta? o_OU Tengo miedo...aunque creo que me lo merezco e.e. ¿Y si Hao muere y Yosuke e YVS si consiguen su objetivo?...de seguro me matarás por decir eso ¿cierto?.

**ichijoji-kun:** Ni siquiera se como se me pasó por la cabeza que los ayudante de Hao y los Soldados X fueran los aliados de Yosuke pero en fin creo que quedó bien e_e.

**Namaha Ibuki**: Si, Gakko y Yohane son demasiamo inocentes y con el dinero que tiene la familia Tao, Men podría permitirse unos 100 piscologos a la semana o algo así jajaja.

**Edy Asakura:** Hostias...menos mal que me lo recordaste, jeje tenía pendiente la conversación entre Hana y Yoh, se me olvidó por completo ^^U veremos a ver donde meto yo esa conversación

**Didi:** ¿Malvado? me gusta ese cumplido :D, Yo también empecé a odiar a Redseb y Seyram -.-**

**Zahi-itako:** Intentaré no tardar mucho :D

**Guest:** No, si yo mi tiempo me lo tomo pero muy bien, solo me pongo a escribir los fines de semana xDDD. Entre semana solo entró en fanfiction a leer y si puedo dejar algún que otro review.

**Bueno sin más, aquí me despido, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo...ADIOS :D**


	12. Chapter 12

-Estos sujetos han aumentado su furyoku desde la última vez -dijo para si mismo Horo Horo al ver como él y Ren estaban en serios apuros para derrotar a sus tres contrincantes.

-Así es muchacho, es el poder de YVS; y ahora vosotros lo vais a comprobar **RAYOS** -gritó Turbine atacando a Horo Horo a quién le dio de lleno el ataque derribandolo y desplazándolo unos cuantos metros.

-¿Te encuentras bien idiota? -preguntó Ren defendiéndose de los ataques de Peyote.

-¿Piensas algún día en cambiar tu actitud? -cuestionó ahora un irritado Horo Horo levantándose un poco dolorido.

-No entiendo como podéis ser tan insensatos niños, nuestro poder es mucho mayor y aún así seguís peleando como estúpidos.

-Mi padre me dijo una vez: "el fuerte prevalece ante el débil, pero eso no significa que el débil deba rendirse" -comentó Horo Horo aumentando el furyoku de su posesión.

-Y también dicen que el hombre es el único que tropieza con la misma piedra dos veces -dijo Peyote haciendo que su espíritu atacará a Ren de la misma forma en la que lo mató la primera vez.

-Exacto y seréis vosotros quién volváis a tropezar ante el **Fumon Tonkou** -susurró el Tao que en un movimiento veloz se colocó a espaldas de Peyote.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? -

-**¡TOUGENKYOU! **-gritó Ren utilizando una gran cantidad de poder espiritual en su ataque consiguiendo derrotar a Peyote.

-Veo que este ya se equilibra un 2 contra 2 es más asequible para nosotros -dijo con una sonrisa arrogante Horo.

-Malditos mocosos...**¡GARRAS DEL PANDA! **-atacó Zang Ching sin embargo un gran resplandor cubrió todo el lugar junto con las palabras **"Impacto Emeth"**.

* * *

-Yosuke, explícame otra vez porque aún no hemos matado a Anna Kyoyama, si la matamos a ella mataremos a Hana Asakura también -dijo alterado YVS viendo a Anna dormida encerrada en una especie de jaula.

-Lo se, pero así es mucho más divertido -respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

-¿Divertido? ¿Crees que esto es divertido? Estamos aquí para convertirte en el shaman king -

-Lo se...lo se...

* * *

-¿De que demonios estas hablando Hao, nadie ha enviado al resto de los Soldados X a atacar a tu equipo? -dijo Marco sumamente enfadado al ver como el shaman del fuego atentaba contra la vida de la doncella Jeanne.

-Este hombre tiene razón, hijo -dijo apareciendo de la nada Mikihisa Asakura.

-Jijiji hola papá -saludó como si nada Yoh haciendo que todos cayeran de espaldas.

-¿COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN RELAJADO? -le gritaron todos al pobre Yoh dejándolo sordo por unos minutos.

-¿Que haces aquí? y ¿que quieres decir con que tiene razón? -preguntó muy cabreado Hao y con ganas de ver sangre.

-El resto de soldados X ahora están con YVS también -informó Mikihisa dejando a todos sorprendidos

-¿Que? pero si ellos...-trató de convencerse Lyserg.

-Ellos nos traicionaron...-murmuró Jeanne que ya había sido soltada por Hao.

-Esos malditos pagaran caro su ofensa -musitó Marco ajustándose la gafas.

-Y lamento decírtelo Hao pero tus aliados también están con YVS -habló la voz de Ren llegando a escena junto con Horo Horo, Redseb y Seyram de niños.

-No todos -

-Nos estamos desviando del tema, tenemos que rescatar a mamá Anna -tomó la palabra Hana después de unos segundos de silencio a lo que todos se pusieron a murmurar.

-¿Y donde buscamos genio? Ni siquiera sabemos donde se esconden Yosuke, YVS y los demás -dijo Men callando a todo el mundo, al parecer el más pequeño es el único que usa el cerebro.

-Podrías dar ideas en vez de rechazarlas todas -comentó molesto Gakko.

-Soy realista -

-Yo estoy cansando por la pelea, me voy a dormir, cuando se decidan me avisan -dijo Horo Horo entrando a la casa. A partir de ese momento entre todos acordaron que lo mejor sería descansar un poco y aclarar todas sus ideas y sucesos que habían ocurrido últimamente.

* * *

-Nos pasamos el día comiendo y durmiendo ¿que estamos haciendo con nuestras vidas? -dijo Chocolove terminando de comer su plato de fideos.

-Han pasado tantas cosas extrañas que se me ha quitado el hambre -habló Ryu haciendo a un lado su plato.

-¿Entonces no te lo vas a comer? -preguntó Horo Horo que ya se había comido tres platos de comida.

-Hermano deja de avergonzarme de una maldita vez -dijo Pilika golpeando a Horo en la cabeza, enfrente de Usui Gakko sonreía con nostalgia al a ver visto esa imagen tantas veces en el futuro.

-Hmp ainus, no hay quien les aguante -bufo Ren ganándose las mirada de odio de los hermanos Usui.

-Ren Tao no seas irrespetuoso -le reclamó la doncella de hierro Jeanne a lo que el chino se sonrojó y provocó las risas de todos sus amigos.

-¿Te sucede algo Hana? -preguntó preocupada Alumi pues desde lo de Anna el Asakura no había hablado mucho, no había comido, nada.

-Si mamá Anna estuviera aquí ya los habría golpeado a todos -

-Ya verás como la rescataremos -le intentó animar su prometida tomándole la mano y sonriendo para el. De repente entró Hao a la sala con su típica actitud fría cogiendo del cuello de la camisa a Hana llevándoselo arrastrando.

-Ay Ay ¿Que estas haciendo tío Hao? -se quejó Hana ya que se estaba golpeando la cabeza con los escalones todo el tiempo que su tío lo estaba arrastrando escaleras arriba.

-Cállate -contestó Hao introduciendolo sin ninguna delicadeza en la habitación donde se encontraba Yoh.

-Miren no soy bueno en estas cosas, pero vosotros dos tenéis que hablar, no se, de lo que sea pero tiene que hacerlo, no podemos ir a rescatar a Anna si seguís enfadados entre vosotros -terminó de decir Hao antes de cerrar la puerta.

-"Pero si yo no estoy enfadado con Hana" -pensó Yoh observando a su hijo que rehusaba a mirar a su padre.

-El tío Hao tiene razón...tenemos que hablar...

* * *

**Bueno, prometí que el domingo habría nuevo capítulo de "Viaje al Pasado" o "Ladrones y Princesas", finalmente me decidí por este al ser el que más espera la gente...y por las amenazas también xD es broma ._.**

**Me quedó un capítulo bastante corto pero espero que lo disfruten y parece que viene lo emocionante y lo que todos ustedes esperaban conversación entre Hana y Yoh wuuuooooo y v****amos con los reviews:**

**Mary:** Supongo que la rescatarán porque si no es así serían un mal marido y un mal hijo e_e.

**Eevee24:** Deja la escopeta, al menos por el momento, si me tardo mucho para el próximo quizás te deje utilizarla xD. Vamos a ver, voy a hacer una prueba -me coloco un chaleco antibalas- ¡Hao es tonto! Ò_Ó...ahora a esperar mi muerte :D, espero que el chaleco sirva para protegerme TT_TT

**Cranky Sky:** Escena familiar hmmm podría ser, ya veré que se me ocurre por la cabeza cuando llegue a ese momento.

**Namaha Ibuki:** Creo que eres la única que piensa que Yosuke es sexy e_e, de seguro ahora todas dicen que Yosuke es sexy e_e.

**Edy Asakura:** Yo estoy contigo en eso de que Ren dejaría a Horo solo peleando por ir a rescatar a Jeanne, pero después se ganaría un entrenamiento mortal por parte de Pilika por abandonar a su querido oni-chan xD.

**Zahi-itako:** En realidad Hao es inmortal así que Anna no lo matará pero si que le hará mucho daño e_e.

**Guest:** ¿Desde cuanto tengo tantos fans? ._. xD y sobre lo que si ahora te pertenezco esto...mejor discutelo con ella jajaja xD...soy un sex-symbol y lo sabéis.

**angel:** Nah yo creo que ya con lo avanzada que va la historia dudo mucho que haya algún lemon más...o igual si? ¿Un RenXJeanne o un YohXAnna? No lo se pero seguramente no haya ninguno más, tuve suficiente con uno y creo que la mayoria de ustedes también.

**Didi:** No si yo le tomo a bien, soy muy malvado :3. Pobre Marco si leyera tu review seguramente intentaría suicidarse xDDD.

**ichijoji-kun:** Me gustaría poner más peleas como dices para seguir con la tematica del manga original, y es lo que más intentare en estos capítulos finales y respecto a Nichrom quien sabe, quizás aún le queda alguna que otra aparición...hable demasiado e_e.

**Guest:** e_e vale, no se que responder a eso xDD.

**nel:** ¿que si a Men le gusta alguien? no, por lo menos en este fic no, tengo la teoría que en el Flowers el y black maiden LOL eso tendría demasiado morbo xD.

**En fin aquí con las respuestas a sus queridos reviews acabó el capítulo, gracias por apoyar el fic, leer, dejar review y demás cositas que me animan a continuarlo, ADIOS y espero que nos leamos pronto :D**


	13. Chapter 13

-El tío Hao tiene razón, tenemos que hablar...-

-Si me vas a contar la misma historia que a Anna permiteme decirte que ya la escuché cuando se la contaste a ella -comentó Yoh sorprendiendo a su hijo

-¿Cómo? -

-Las estrellas estaban bonitas esa noche jijiji -contestó sonriente y despreocupado el castaño.

-¡ARG! ¡DEMONIOS! ¡ES ESA ESTÚPIDA ACTITUD TUYA LA QUE NO SOPORTO! -chilló Hana muy enfadado con su padre.

-Cada cual es libre para elegir que actitud tener en esta vida por muy estúpida que sea -en ese momento y como pocas veces en su vida Yoh se puso serio cosa que sorprendió más a Hana, vale que había conversado con el pocas veces pero ninguna vez lo vio con algún rastro de seriedad, es más, el pequeño Asakura no pensaba que su padre conociera el significado de esa palabra.

-¿Quieres que hablemos? Adelante, soy todo oídos, sin embargo este no es buen lugar, ven conmigo -dijo Yoh saliendo de su habitación seguido por Hana mientras se encaminaban hacía fuera de la casa.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta estar lo suficientemente alejados de la casa que habitaban.

-Y bien no tenían tantas cosas que decir? -comenzó la conversación Yoh.

-No se muy bien por donde empezar -respondió el rubio mirando al suelo.

-Si, se que no sabes mostrar tus sentimientos al igual que Anna, pero si te digo la verdad, a mí también me cuesta hablar sobre ellos -confesó Yoh mirando a Hana.

-Me sentí muy mal cuando mamá Tamao me dijo que ella no era mi verdadera madre, vivir toda mi infancia engañado, sin conocerles, sin pasar ni un misero segundo con mis verdaderos padres -

-Ustedes que me abandonaron y a los siete años volvieron y para que...para volver a dejarme solo, solo con Tamao y Ryu-

-Hana...

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS TENÍA QUE HACER YO PARA QUE ME QUISIERAN!? ¿QUE TENÍA QUE HACER PARA QUE ME PRESTARÁN ATENCIÓN, PARA QUE PASARAN TIEMPO CONMIGO? -explotó Hana mirando con odio a su padre.

-Se que tuvo que ser difícil para ti pero...

-¡TU NO SABES NADA PAPÁ! -interrumpió con un grito el rubio. -¿ERA MUCHO PEDIR UN POCO DE AMOR DE PARTE DE MIS PADRES? ¿ERA MUCHO PEDIR? -En ese momento Yoh esbozó una leve sonrisa lo que enfureció todavía más a Hana- ¿Y AHORA PORQUE SONRÍES IDIOTA?. ACASO NO TE IMPORTA LO QUE TE ESTOY DICIENDO -

-Desde que te conozco es la primera vez que me llamas papá -dijo Yoh aumentando su sonrisa extrañando a su hijo quién se detuvo a pensar por un momento, veamos le había llamado "estúpido", "inútil", "debilucho", "tonto", "hippie"...y tenía razón, nunca le había llamado papá.

-No comprendo muy bien como te sientes -ahora el turno de hablar era para Yoh- Yo si tuve a mis padres, pero entiendo a la perfección que me odies por todo lo que has sufrido sin nosotros.

-Si crees que esas palabras me conmoverán no lo vas a lograr -refunfuño molesto Hana volteando para darle la espalda a su padre.

-No esperaba que te conmovieran esas palabras precisamente jijiji...supongo que tu madre ya te lo diría, pero por si acaso te lo repito. Ella y yo te amamos más que a nada en el mundo hijo -terminó de decir Yoh viendo como Hana volvía a voltear para verlo con un leve sonrojo en la cara que prácticamente lo decía todo.

-Y ahora que estas dentro de Anna, no podemos dejar que le ocurra nada ¿cierto? -

-Si piensas que lloraré por esas "bonitas" palabras tuyas te sigues equivocando -

-Cierto porque ya estas llorando - "Maldición" pensó Hana notando como ciertamente sus mejillas comenzaban a humedecerse a causa de las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

-Creo que con esto ya hemos hablado lo que querías, así que, ¿algo más que decir? -

-Solo una cosa más -dijo Hana antes de abalanzarse sobre Yoh para darle un abrazo mientras continuaba con su llanto -Yo también les amo a los dos. -Una nueva sonrisa se formó en los labios de Yoh a la vez que correspondía el abrazo.

-Que enternecedor momento familiar -habló la voz de un chico apareciendo detrás de los dos Asakura que inmediatamente se dieron la vuelta a ver de quién se trataba.

-Por favor chicos que son padre e hijo ¿acaso piensan en hacer yaoi entre ustedes dos?. Si Anna se entera de seguro los masacraría jajaja -rió Yosuke burlándose de ambos.

-Yosuke...-murmuró con rabia Hana mientras sus ojos irradiaban enojo y sus ojos querían ver sangre.

-Vamos no te enfades Hana-kun con lo bonito que eras llorando hace un momento, no vengo a pelear, ni siquiera traigo a YVS conmigo-

-¿A que has venido? -preguntó seriamente Yoh fijando su vista en Yosuke.

-Verán, saliendo por la parte derecha de la aldea apache, hay un bosque que ocupa unas cuantas hectáreas, al final del bosque se encuentra una pequeña cabaña de madera -informó el chico de cabello oscuro dándose la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse. -Allí se encuentra Anna...ah y una cosa más, si van sus estúpidos amigos, mis aliados también se encontrarán allí...no tarden en visitarnos si no quieren que algo le pase a la chica. -después de decir estas últimas palabras Yosuke se marchó del lugar como había llegado.

* * *

-Es un escondite extraño, como sabéis que ese sujeto esta diciendo la verdad -pregunto Ren cuando Yoh y Hana habían explicado su encuentro con Yosuke.

-De que le serviría mentirnos, además es la única opción que tenemos -comentó cabizbajo Hana.

-Ahora llega la parte interesante de todo esto, la estrategia de batalla. -comentó Hao con los brazos cruzados.

-Dijo que había un bosque, quizás si reducimos nuestro furyoku y nos dispersamos no nos encontrarían -propuso Lyserg.

-Demasiado arriesgado, si nos cazan con el furyoku bajo moriríamos todos -dijo Fausto rechazando la idea del inglés.

-Alumi-san, tu te criaste aquí ¿no hay ningún otra manera de atravesar el bosque? -preguntó Yohane a lo que todos miraron a la rubia.

-Sólo se puede caminando o por aire, y de la última forma es imposible.

-La mejor opción será pelear -comentó Men.

-Al fin decís algo bueno, entonces ¿cuando iremos? -preguntó Gakko.

-Mañana al anochecer -dijo Yoh sorprendiendo a todos.

-Tenemos todo el día de hoy ¿porque mañana? -preguntó Hana a su padre, al parecer no le había gustado nada la idea.

-Ellos esperan que les ataquemos lo antes posible al conocer su paradero, ¿porque no esperar y que se confundan?-

-Ay, ay confundir al enemigo, como se nota que somos familia -dijo orgulloso Hao.

-¿Ninguna pregunta?...Bien, pues se levanta la sesión -dijo Chocolove vestido de juez y golpeando con un mazo en la mesa.

-...-

-Por favor dejadme matadlo -pidió Ren mirando con odio al moreno que se revolvía de dolor en el suelo después de que el chino le hubiera pinchado la nariz con su lanza.

-Lo necesitamos, no se para que pero lo necesitamos -dijo Hana también un poco harto de las bromas de Chocolove.

-No lo olvidéis, mañana en la noche, así que mejor me iré a descansar y será mejor que ustedes también descansen -dijo Yoh marchándose hacía su habitación.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Hao que se quedó solo en la sala con Hana.

-¿Y bien que?-

-¿Lo han arreglado de una maldita vez?-

-Creo que si -

-Soy un buen hermano mayor y mejor tío y por supuesto el shaman más poderoso y guapo de todos los tiempos -

-Y el más humilde también -dijo con ironía Hana esbozando una sonrisa. -Pero en fin supongo que gracias-

* * *

-¿Querías hablar conmigo? -preguntó Jeanne entrando en la habitación de Ren.

-"Vale Ren tranquilo...eres un Tao...¿como demonios puedes tener miedo de ella, recuerda pase lo que pase aléjate de la cama, no quieres quedar como un violador ¿cierto?" -se recordó a si mismo el chino después de maldecir sus hormonas cada vez que aparecían de la nada cada vez que hablaba con una chica.

-¿Ren?-

-¿Eh?...ah si ¿que? -volvió a la Tierra el Tao.

-¿Que querías decirme?-

-Bueno...yo...esto...

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Jeanne viendo a Ren sudando y demasiado nervioso.

-Si, si...es solo que quería decirte...sobre mañana, creo que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí con Pilika, Jun y Tamao-

-¿Que? ¿Porque?-

-Noquieroquetehagandaño -dijo rápidamente en un susurró Ren que la chica no logró comprender-

-¿Que has dicho?-cuestionó la doncella extrañada por la actitud repentina del chico.

-Que no quiero que te hagan daño -repitió un poco más alto sonrojándose violentamente volteando para no verla. Ante esa una gran sonrisa se formó en los labios de la chica que abrazó por detrás a Ren y le susurró al oído:

-Estaré bien -

-Pero...-quiso oponerse él pero Jeanne lo interrumpió.

-No me faltará ayuda, Marco y Lyserg también vienen -sonrió un poco- además de seguro tu me defenderás ¿verdad? -preguntó ella inocentemente, su pregunta hizo aumentar el sonrojo de Ren.

No hubo respuesta, no al menos la respuesta que Jeanne se esperaba, ella creía que Ren diría que si la defendería pero nunca se esperaría que se acercara y la besara.

* * *

Había transcurrido un día entero y ya prácticamente estaba oscureciendo.

-¿Estáis todos preparados? -preguntó Yoh a lo que todos asintieron positivamente.

-Bien -tomó la palabra Hana- acabemos con esos desgraciados -

* * *

**WOOOOOOOO SE ACERCA LA BATALLA FINAL! ¡VAMOS JODER! okey me pasé de emoción ._. xDD. He actualizado rápido! O.O Esto es un milagro pedid un deseo jajaja. Buenooo ya tengo ganas de escribir los siguientes capítulos, quizás ahora que tengo un par de días libres los escriba. Voy a intentar terminar el fic antes de diciembre porque diciembre lo tengo completito completito. Pero en fin dejemos mi vida y vayamos a los reviews:**

**Eevee24:** Yo tampoco sé quién fue la persona que me amenazó e_e.Y no Redseb no mató a los aliados de Hao, solo los dejo inconscientes. -cubriéndome mis partes- mi colita no QwQ aun tiene muchas cosas que hacer en esta vida TT_TT

**Zahi-Itako:** Lo que dijiste sobre que te gustan las escenas de Ren X Jeanne me inspiró para escribir la de este capítulo, espero que te guste.

**Mary:** ¿Porque vendrías a mi casa? No es mi culpa si Yosuke le hace algo a Anna...aunque yo soy el que escribe así que si sería mi culpa...¡NO ES MI CULPA! TT_TT...Si soy hombre ._. ¿acaso nadie lee mi perfil? POR CIERTO hablando de mi perfil, a veces lo actualizo para decir cosas importantes sobre mis fics, para quién quiera saberlo ._.

**ichijoji-kun:** Bueno no se si me quedó muy lindo el momento padre e hijo eso ya lo juzgan ustedes.

**Edy Asakura:** Te hice caso, no tardé demasiado xDD es que estaba inspirado últimamente, espero seguir así un poco más de tiempo.

**Didi:** Vale que me tardé pero yo cuando digo que pienso terminar un fic lo termino...excepto los 4 que tengo sin terminar y otro que borré también sin terminar ._.U jejeje.

**SonirbyLovS:** Yaoi ¿Hana X Hao?...creo que me has causado un trauma ._. y sobre lo de flowers, yo también escuché varias cosas sobre eso, una lastima si lo terminan tan rápido u_u ¡ME OFREZCO VOLUNTARIO PARA HACERLO YO! ._./ los diálogos y la trama, los dibujos que los haga otro que yo no se dibujar xD.

**Cranky Sky:** Me gusta jugar con el espacio-tiempo así que si habrá algunos cambios en el futuro pero ya lo sabréis en el capítulo final si es que no mueren todos en el siguiente e_e.

**angel:** See necesitan hablar

**nel:** Exacto Ren sería un asaltador de cunas y además un lemmon de esos dos...joder es que es demasiado extraño y no Pilika no tiene novio en el futuro, es decir, ¿con quién? ¿Lyserg? ¿Chocolove?. No Pilika solo pega con Ren y este está con Jeanne así que no u_u.

**Y con esto acabó el capítulo de hoy, espero actualizar así de rápido el siguiente y yo lo aviso...VAN A HABER SORPRESAS EN EL SIGUIENTE así que estad preparados. Nos leemos pronto ADIÓS :D**


End file.
